The Masquerade
by Jellie-RayneLuv
Summary: Ellie has had her heart broken. Will a chance meeting with her handsome neighbor, in the place she least expects be a new beginning? Rate M for over all themes, though individual chapters will vary.
1. Chapter 1: The Favor

**Series Title: The Masquerade  
****  
Chapter Title: The Favor**

Ship: John/Ellie****

Author: Ianjunkie lj user ="jellie_rayneluv"

Rating: PG-13 for now (will get high in later chapters)  
Spoilers: none that I know of. Maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my world  
Author's Note: Devon has split and broken Ellie's heart. It's several months later and a chance encounter with her  
handsome neighbor, where she least expects to find him, may be a new beginning.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves.

**Thi is my very first REAL fan-fic that I have ever attempting to post. So please read and review ...  
and if it totally wreaks, please let me know in the nicest way possible.**

And THANKS to all your really good writers out there who inspire the rest of to try.

***************************************************

John Casey was bored with a capital "B". He could not believe that General Beckman had actually persuaded him to come  
to this swanky soiree in her place. He must be getting soft. Well, he had to admit it _was_ for a really good cause: to raise  
money for Disabled Veterans, and families of those injured or killed overseas. He knew alot of those. He had served with  
many of them. They were all good men. They needed all the help they could get from the country that they had made so  
many sacrifices for.

He had tried to talk her into finding someone else to attend. Someone who wasn't on assignment. The General had told  
him to stop whining. Sarah and Chuck were on "Special Assignment" in DC, so there was no reason why John couldn't attend.  
'So what', he thought to himself, 'if he had things he wanted to do with the rare and precious time away from the thorn in his  
side that was Chuck Bartowski.' She had been adamant that she wanted him there to represent the NSA in her stead ... however,  
she was rather vague on why she couldn't attend. John didn't push her on that.

The General hadn't actually ordered him to go, but she did stress that she would consider it a _**personal favor **_and she would  
"owe him one". She also stressed that it would be beneficial for him to go. "Who knows," she had told him "It could turn out to  
be fun." He didn't believe that it would be fun, but in the end he had given in to her request. He wasn't sure, but something in  
the way she had said _**beneficial,**_ again with a capital "B", got John to thinking that it would probably be far from beneficial if he  
refused. In fact, it would most likely be the direct opposite of that. His next assignment could find him relocated to Siberia, with no  
company except a big Russian guy named Boris, and nothing to eat but Borscht. So really, it would be in his own best interest .  
Call it self-preservation or a strategic career move. And if going to this shindig meant that General Beckman owed him one ... well, t  
hat just may come in real handy somewhere down the line.

And he had to admit he looked _**Damned Good**_ in a Tux.


	2. Chapter 2: Five Good Things

Series Title: The Masquerade  
Chapter Title: Five Good Things  
Author: jellie_rayneluvRating: PG-13 for now (will get high in later chapters)  
Spoilers: none that I know of. maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my world  
Authors Note: Devon has split and broken Ellie's heart. It's several months later and a chance encounter  
with her handsome neighbor, where she least expects to find him, may be a new beginning.  
The first few parts will be John's POV, then it will switch to Ellie, then...well you know...  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves.

*****************************************

So now here he was, at the Four Seasons Los Angeles in Beverly Hills, rubbing elbows with a bunch of self-indulgent, pompous business  
men and women, social-climbing celebutants and mind-numbingly boring and sadly misinformed lower-level politicos. These people, as far  
as he had ascertained so far, were extremely dull. They really didn't know about anything that went on in the real world. They made generalized  
comments about war and the military, when they had no knowledge of the facts. None of them had ever been to the fronts lines, they'd never seen  
any of the things they commented on. Hell, most of them had probably never left the USA ... except maybe to go to some exclusive spa in Paris, or  
Zurich. None of them spoke with any passion about things that were really important.

It was all turning into one monotone buzz in his head. There had been a few good points to the evening. First, it was an open bar. Randy, the  
bartender, was good for some interesting and mildly amusing conversation . John would go to the bar, order a scotch on the rocks and listen as Randy  
gave him all the scoop on select individuals in the crowd. Then John would mingle around the room and try to make polite conversation with people he  
had little or no interest in speaking to. But he had to look good for the agency. Then he'd head back to the bar for another dose of booze and small talk.

Second, the food was free. It may have only been hors d' oeuvres, but man they were good. He would have to ask Randy if the hotel had provided all the  
little food bits, or if it been catered by someone else. He definitely wanted to track down some recipes to try out at a future Sunday dinner at Ellie and Chuck's Place.

Third , he had somehow managed to have three nights and four days in a Deluxe Executive Suite in one of the few 5 star hotels in L.A. It was pretty plush.  
Off of the living area, there was a private bedroom with a cushy King-size bed. The all marble bath had a walk in shower, a giant jetted tub and a separate  
dressing room and vanity area. Since he was in a corner room on the 16th floor, the balconies off of the living room had nice views of the hotel's well manicured  
gardens and the Hollywood Hills. He was really going to enjoy relaxing in the lap of luxury for a few days.

Fourth, he got to meet the Veterans who were here tonight as spokesmen for their charity. He actually knew one of them personally. They had been in the thick of  
things together in Afghanistan several years back. It was good to speak to him again... to all of them and thank them for their sacrifices. They had shared some war  
stories, told some jokes. It had been a good experience. John would have gladly stayed and spoken to them all night, but they had a lot of "schmoozing the crowd" to do.  
So he had to let them go do their thing.

As for the rest of the crowd, they really weren't his cup of tea.

He was surrounded by idiots. He was bored. He was agitated. His shoes were starting to pinch his toes and his black mask was itchy and hot and just generally  
driving him crazy. He was glad that his was just a basic black mask that covered his eyes, a little of his forehead and bridge of his nose. Thank Merciful Jesus he  
wasn't wearing some god-awful feathery thing, or something that looked like a bedazzler had exploded all over the place. But the worst ... were those masks that  
had the long, thin, beak coming from the nose. That could not be comfortable. He hoped no one got their eye poked out if they turned around too quickly. 'But then again.'  
he mused, 'that would be pretty damned hilarious.'

Fifth, and finally, as a representative of the NSA, he had been able to enter the Gala through a secure checkpoint, and after provided all the needed credentials,  
he had been able to keep his weapon ( a sweet little 9mm Beretta M9A1) that was secured in a back holster. However, he'd only been allowed to carry one, so he  
had to leave his Ruger P90T and his Walther P22 locked away in his room's safe. It was highly unlikely they would be needed anyway. However, he halfway hoped,  
no, _fully _hoped that someone would start a fight, so he could relieve some tension. But so far, no luck on that front. Since it didn't look like any excitement was forthcoming,  
John decided to entertain himself by imaging snapping some lame brain politician's neck. Or possibly pulling out his Beretta and popping the next person who annoyed him  
right between the eyes. But those kinds of activities would abso-freakin'-lutely be frowned upon. And the General would not be amused. He wouldn't have to worry about Siberia,  
Boris or Borscht. He'd be pushing up daisies in Arlington .. _if _he was lucky.

'Damn it!' he thought to himself, 'Everybody wants to spoil my fun.' He hoped that his next mission with Walker and Bartowski involved some violence with _**extreme prejudice **_towards the bad guy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Breakup

Series Title: The MasqueradeChapter  
Title: The Breakup  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Rating: PG-13 (will get higher in future parts)  
Spoilers: none that I know of. maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my world  
Authors Note: Devon has split and broken Ellie's heart. It's several months later and a chance encounter with her handsome neighbor,  
where she least expects to find him, may be a new beginning. Finally we get to see Ellie's POV...and what exactly did Devon do?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves.

**********************************

Ellie Bartowski fidgeted with her silver mask and tugged at the shoulder strap of her dress for about the hundredth time. For some reason her body  
was crackling with nervous tension. She didn't know why. She knew she looked good in the slinky gunmetal grey silk dress and her Jimmy Choo's. The  
dress fit her like a glove, and clung in all the right places. She looked, for all the world, like she belonged with this crowd. 'But, ' she shrugged mentally,  
'I am totally out of my league.

'What in the world was Eleanor Bartowski, an attending emergency room doctor, doing at a glitzy charity ball that was normally reserved for the upwardly  
mobile set, and the already rich and famous? Most of the people in this room made more in a month than she made in a year. 'Hell,' she thought, 'It's probably  
more like a week. But what's a girl to do?' Why oh why in God's name had she agreed to accept this _**gift**_ from her friends and co-workers. A _**gift**_ to get her back  
on the "Proverbial Horse", out of her "Dating Slump" . "Hmphhh" she mumbled, "If a slump is what they're calling it these days." She had been dumped, Damn It!  
Betrayed and Dumped. She decided then and there that it was all Devon's fault.

She couldn't be mad at her friends. Not really. She knew that they had meant well, bless their souls. So she'd just be mad at Devon. It had worked for her so far.  
'Hadn't it? '' she questioned herself, " And how much longer can I use that excuse before it gets worn out?'

It had been four months since the "breakup". Four months since Devon had come home from work and told her that he had accepted a position in the Neurological  
Surgery department at Johns Hopkins Hospital. In Baltimore. In Maryland. Far from sunny California.

Ellie had been thrilled for him. This was certainly a feather in his cap, so to speak. Johns Hopkins was, according to the latest _US News and World Report_, the number  
one ranked hospital for the 19th consecutive year. And it was ranked second in Neurology and Neurosurgery. Only the Mayo Clinic was ranked higher in that area of  
medicine. And _**her**_ fiance, Dr. Devon Woodcomb, would certainly be one of the youngest neurological surgeons at the most prestigious hospital in the country.

Her elation was short lived. Before she could even ask Devon about helping her with contacts so she could find a job in Baltimore too, he had dropped the _**big bombshell**_.  
There was another woman. He had been seeing her for two months. The home wrecker was Dr. Jenny Winchester. She was much older than Devon. Ellie had to bite back  
the urge to call her a "Cougar" . And wouldn't you just know it ... she had been on loan to their hospital from none other than Johns Hopkins. She was in L.A. discussing and  
demonstrating the latest advances in neurosurgery and neurological medicine. She had written a stellar rec for him when he (secretly) submitted his application to the the Chief  
Neurosurgeon at JHH.

"Well" Ellie had said, "I guess the good doctor has been demonstrating a little more than medical breakthroughs, Huh Dev?" Sarcasm was dripping from her voice. "That must  
have been one helluva recommendation she wrote for you."

Devon had just stared at the floor and started to apologize. He hadn't meant for it to happen. He hadn't been "looking" around. It had just happened. He had fallen in love  
with Jenny. And he was leaving in a week ... with Jenny. They were going to start a new life together.

Ellie had **not **cried in front of him. She had **not** flown into hysterics or begged him not to leave her. She had held her ground. She had calmly told him she was going to go to her  
friend Rebecca's house for the night. (She _had_ broken down in tears when she got there. Then she and Rebecca had called and invited some of their girlfriends over and got  
completely smashed.) After tonight she would crash in the on-call room at the hospital, or maybe Sarah's place, for two days, **max**. She fully expected him to have **all** of his things  
out of their...no, **her** apartment , when she got back.

She had left him standing in the living room. She had even turned as she exited the apartment and told him to "have a nice life."

And that, as they say, was that.


	4. Chapter 4: Good Intentions

**Series Title: The Masquerade  
****Chapter Title: Good Intentions  
****Author: jellie_rayneluv  
****Rating: PG-13 (will get higher in future parts)  
****Spoilers: none that I know of. maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my world**

**Authors Note: Devon has split and broken Ellie's heart. It's several months later and a chance encounter with her handsome neighbor,  
****where she least expects to find him, may be a new beginning. Finally we get to see Ellie's POV...How did she get here, to this place?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves.**

**************************************

At 4 months A.B. (her friends had started referring to time in measures of "After Breakup" which seemed appropriate ... as it was the start of a new life  
after the demise of an old one), Ellie had been caught off guard by a very generous gift from her friends and co-workers. Even the Chief of Staff had donated  
pretty heavily to the "cause" that was Ellie. They had all decided it was time for her to get back into the mix. She had been sitting at home with her little brother  
and his friends for way too long. "Enough is Enough" they had told her. "It was time to get back in the game." So they had raised a rather sizable donation to be  
given, in Dr. Eleanor Bartowski's name, to the Disabled Veterans Fund. Because of the amount of the donation, Ellie had received a special invitation to the Masquerade  
Gala at the Four Seasons.

'Her friends were right in one respect,' she mused over her glass of Chardonnay. "it _was_ time to venture out into the dating world again.' She had turned down ever  
single offer for a date since Devon had left. She just couldn't stomach trying to trust someone again so soon after the life she had planned had disintegrated in a few  
short moments. Devon had been her life for so long. It wasn't something she could just get over in a few days. She wasn't sure she was truly ready, but there wasn't any  
harm in looking around ... seeing what was out there.

And now _this_? This was the way her friends thought she should get back in the game? Honestly?! At a party full of strangers, all wearing masks. She couldn't even see  
what they looked like. It wasn't that looks were the most important thing, but they certainly didn't hurt.

She had _really _wanted to decline the offer. Her desired Friday-night-alone plan had been to put on her comfy sweats, open a bottle of Shiraz, a box of chocolates and sit back  
and watch some old movies like "To Kill A Mockingbird" with Gregory Peck, or maybe something with Cary Grant , like "To Catch a Thief" or "An Affair to Remember". But they  
had all put so much time, effort and money into their little project that she hadn't had the heart to say no. After they also told her she had a really nice room to stay in for the  
night, so she wouldn't have to worry about driving home late at night ( and had she heard a "wink-wink" when they had mentioned that or was it her imagination?) the deal  
had been sealed. There was _**no**_ way she could back out and not look like a totally ungrateful bitch.

They had really gone above and beyond the call of duty. They had after all, had very good intentions. Then again, you know what they say about good intentions.


	5. Chapter 5: Out of Sync With the Crowd

**Series Title: The Masquerade  
Chapter Title: Out of Sync with the Crowd  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Rating: PG-13 (maybe R for some language)  
Spoilers: none that I know of. maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my world**

**Authors Note: Devon has split and broken Ellie's heart. It's several months later and a chance encounter with her handsome neighbor,  
where she least expects to find him, may be a new beginning. Finally we get to see Ellie's POV...Ellie contemplates violence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves**

************************************

Ellie alternated between chatting up her friend Randy, who was tending the bar tonight, and mingling through the crowd.  
Of the two activities, talking to Randy was hands down, the more enjoyable.

On most nights, Randy tended bar at a small pub that was close to the hospital. She and her co-workers had often gone there  
to unwind after a brutal day at work. Randy's witty personality had quickly made him their favorite. Plus, he made a mean Long  
Island Iced Tea. Ellie had been glad to see one friendly face (as he wasn't required to wear a mask) when she had arrived.

The other party-goers were people whom she had absolutely nothing in common with. She was surrounded by rich, powerful and  
influential people, and some who merely wanted to be. But they were all strangers. She didn't feel any connection to any of them.  
She felt like a fish out of water. At one point in the evening, as she was sitting at the end of the bar sipping her wine, she had told  
Randy that she was tempted to just go hide out in her room for the rest of the night. "No one will ever know," she had told him, "if I  
sneak away early." "I'll Know" was his response, "and so would you." "You would never be able to keep it a secret from Rebecca and  
the others once they start grilling you about it." "You, Ellie-B, are not a very good liar." He handing a Mohito to a older gentleman who  
had come up to the bar. "Plus," he grinned sheepishly, " if you make a hasty exit, you just may miss your chance to meet your Prince  
Charming."

Ellie snorted and glared at him. She had to acknowledge that Randy was right about one thing. She never had been able to lie to her  
friends. "Well, I can't say there is much of a chance for romance tonight, but I guess I can stick it out for a few more hours. That being said,  
if I sit here all night, people will think I am a raging alcoholic, and I doubt Mr. Right is looking for a lush." She laughed. "So I better make another  
turn about the room," Ellie whispered to Randy, as she made to leave, "right after I visit the little girls room."

Randy just grinned at her, as he watched her walk away, her dress flowing gracefully around her. Shaking his head, he reached into his pocket,  
pulled out his I-Phone and quickly answered a text message then tucked the phone away. Ellie returned to the party after a few minutes and  
meandered about the room. She danced with a few men, but found their conversations lacking. A congressional aide wanted to talk about some bill  
or another that his boss was either backing or trying to kill. It wasn't a debate she wanted to get into at a party. It was pretty heavy stuff. She didn't  
need heavy in her life right now.

A young aspiring actor just wanted to talk about someone he knew, who knew someone, who had supposedly bought a house in the Hamptons...  
next to P Diddy. What did she care, it wasn't like she knew these people or would ever be invited to visit.

After a while, the voices had become a droning in the back of her head...and what was up with the grabby-hands?! "Hey Buddy, " she had hissed  
at one, "Hands off please". He apparently wasn't the only one who was experiencing "Roaming Hands Syndrome" it seemed. She was beginning to  
think that she had a "Grope Me, I Put Out" sign taped to her back. It was starting to piss her off. 'If one more strange man grabs my ass,' she thought  
heatedly, 'I am going to slap them in the face, or give them a knee to the groin. Or possible dump a drink over their head. Hell, maybe all three. It might not  
be a kosher thing to do, but it sure would liven things up a bit.'

She made a few more attempts at being sociable, as she drifted through the crowd, picking up on conversations. She had hoped to find at least one  
she could join in on. But, to her dismay, no one was discussing anything particularly exciting. Not to her anyway. No one was discussing how they had  
managed to survive and incredibly tough day at the ER. They were no stories of how they have saved a life, or lost one. No one was speaking proudly  
about their spouses, children or even friends. No one was singing the praises of the perfectly made Creme Brulee, or debating who their favorite "Iron Chef" was.

She was starting to wonder again how long she should stay. To her, all these people were boring, boring, and boring. And she was starting to feel cynical  
about the human race... but maybe she thought briefly, 'I could be reacting overly critical this evening...it must be Devon's fault.' She decided to look for the  
highlights of the night. There were a few good things at least. The food was most excellent. She would definitely have to do some experimenting in the kitchen  
on her next day off. The drinks were free and her favorite bartender was here too... so bonus in that arena. She had a room on the 15th floor, that was beckoning  
to her. If she got a little buzzed, 'So what" she grinned to herself, 'I don't have to drive home. So what if people think I'm lush.'


	6. Chapter 6: Fascination

Series Title: The Masquerade  
Chapter Title: Fascination  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Rating: PG-13 (maybe R for some language/sexual suggestion)  
Spoilers: none that I know of. maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my world  
Authors Note: Devon has split and broken Ellie's heart. It's several months later and a chance encounter with her handsome neighbor,  
where she least expects to find him, may be a new beginning. John's POV. He ponders what he is really looking for in a woman  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves

****************************

As John moved confidently about the room, he could almost feel the gaze of several women on him, following his every step.  
He smirked to himself as he surveyed the plethora of available ladies in his vicinity. He knew he looked good. 'Not as good, '  
he mused 'as I would have looked in my favorite black Armani. Too bad it had some bullet holes in it from the last mission that  
I wore it on...saving Bartowski's sorry ass again.' "Thanks Chuck" he said to the air. Still, he had to admit that the black on black  
Calvin Klein was turning the ladies' heads.

He had danced with a few of the more attractive young ladies. He knew without a doubt, that if he even turned on the charm,  
just a little bit, they would be putty in his hands. He could easily have one or maybe two of them in his room in one hot minute.  
He could have them on all fours or on their knees. He could be doing all kinds of wicked and degrading things to them. They would  
let him. They would love it. Then they would beg for just a little more. "Oh yeah," he said to no one in particular, "I am good."

However, as he looked around at all the little ladies who were silently screaming "Pick Me!" he found that he just wasn't interested.  
When he looked at them, he saw vacant eyes, and when he spoke to them he heard hollow voices. There was no mystery about them.  
Their bodies had a fakeness to them. All the implants, botox injections, fake nails and bleached blond hair weren't working for him.  
When exactly this had stopped working for him he couldn't say. Or maybe he didn't want to say.

He found that he wanted to be fascinated by a woman. He hadn't seen anything fascinating yet. The thought of a meaningless one night  
stand was suddenly making him uncomfortable. He wanted to meet a woman who could hold his attention. He wanted someone who could  
and would be more than just another notch on his bedpost. As he politely extricated himself from the clutches of yet another empty headed  
Paris Hilton wanna-be , John decided he wanted substance over style. 'If he could find both wrapped up in one woman,' he told himself, 'that  
would be a bonus.'

John walked back over to the bar, just as Randy was wrapping up a text to someone, and ordered up another scotch on the rocks, which was  
served up promptly. He even got an extra twist of lemon.

"Hey Randy," he asked the bartender, "how are your tips coming?" He knew the bartenders were having a contest to see who could make  
the most in tips. The money would be donated to the charity, but the winner got a mystery prize. "I don't know," came the reply. "It was looking  
pretty good for me earlier, but I heard that Rodney was starting to gain on me."

"Can't have that, now can we?" John said as he took out his money clip for his inside jacket pocket. He pulled out a Benjamin and dropped it  
Randy's tip jar. "How about I help you take down the competition?" Seeing John's donation to his tip jar, Randy grinned ear to ear. "Thanks Man.  
You are a king among men! Don't ever let anybody tell you any different." John just smiled and turned his attention back to his drink. As he swirled  
his scotch around in the glass, listening to the cubes of ice clinking together, his thoughts drifted to his newly single, and quite lovely neighbor,  
Ellie Bartowski. Now _**there**_ was a fascinating woman if there ever was one. Eleanor Bartowski could most definitely hold his attention. In fact, she  
had been doing just that for the past two years. She was one helluva woman.

Then that complete idiot, Devon, had gone and broken her heart. He had split and left her all alone. For John it was a double edged sword. He hated  
seeing Ellie upset and in pain of any kind. But he loved the idea that now she was available. She was everything a man could ask for in a woman.  
Intelligence, beauty, wit, sex appeal ... she had all these things in spades and then some. John couldn't think of one single flaw in the woman. 'Ellie could  
be," he realized, 'the perfect woman. Or as close as was humanly, and naturally possible.'

John admitted to himself that he was very interested in Chuck's big sister. In the past months, he and Ellie had spent more time together. Nothing had  
happened of course. John hadn't wanted to push her and run the risk of scaring her off. And besides that, Chuck, Sarah, or that little weasel, Morgan  
Grimes were constantly at the apartment. Despite that minor inconvenience, if Ellie had ever given him the slightest inclination that she was interested  
in a non-platonic relationship, he would have gladly risen to the occasion and shown her exactly how perfect she was ... in every single way imaginable.  
Reactions from witnesses and consequences be damned.

Chuck and Sarah were both gone for the week. Doing what? John didn't much care. That did mean, however, that Ellie was alone in her apartment for the  
first time since the breakup, giving him the perfect opportunity. Now he just had to take it. Thinking of Ellie was starting to elevate John's mood. Putting his drink  
aside, he leaned forward, crossed his arms on the bar counter and with a sexy grin on his face, started to formulate a plan.


	7. Chapter 7: The Best Laid Plans

Series Title: The Masquerade  
Chapter Title: The Best Laid Plans  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Rating: PG-13 (maybe R for some language/sexual suggestion)  
Spoilers: none that I know of. maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my world  
Authors Note: Devon has split and broken Ellie's heart. It's several months later and a chance encounter with her handsome neighbor,  
where she least expects to find him, may be a new beginning. John's POV. John makes a plan, but may need to change it...  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves

****************************

John figured that he needed to stay at the party for about another hour. It was 2300 now. At 2400 everyone would be asked to  
remove their masks, and John figured that afterward, people would start to trickle out. So he could leave then. He could get the limo,  
go to Ellie's and see if he could use his powers of persuasion to convince her that she wanted to spend the rest of the weekend with  
him at the hotel. A vacation of sorts, if you will.

'No, no, that won't work,' he chided himself, 'it will be well after 0100 before I could get there.' He shook his head and frowned.  
'I can't knock on her door that late, wake her up and hope she happy about it.' He turned his glass up and gulped down the remains  
of his now watery scotch. "Back to the drawing board " he groaned.

Randy, seeing that something was bothering his new friend, approached John warily. He placed a fresh drink in front of him along with  
a bowl of pretzels. "Talking to yourself John?"

"What?! Oh Sorry, didn't see you there." John thanked him for the drink and snacks.

Randy crossed his arms across his chest and studied the big man in front of him. "I can see that. What's going on in your head, John?  
You seem to be in deep contemplation. You aren't planning to take over the world are you?"

John raised his arms, clasping his hands behind his neck, stretching from side to side. He could feel the tension in his back and neck seeping  
out of him, as he heard the "crack, crack" of his shoulder joints and vertebrae. "Nothing like that, Randy. Not tonight, anyway. Was just thinking  
about a woman."

Randy noticed a certain spark flash in John's eyes when he has said that. 'Must be a pretty special woman.' "Oh, the plot thickens ... Do tell."  
Randy wriggled his eyebrows and grinned while he flipped open his phone , once again, and hit and few buttons before snapping it shut and  
sliding it back into his pocket. "Come on big guy, tell Randy all about this woman who has your wheels spinning in your head."

John wasn't so sure about sharing that much personal information with someone he'd just met, although he seemed like a decent enough fellow.  
He wasn't into all that touchy, feely, sharing your emotions crap. Then again, it could be helpful just to get it out there. To admit his feeling for Ellie  
to someone...and wasn't that what bartenders did sometime? Listen... and give advice?

Randy sensed John's apprehension. He had the distinct feeling that his newest acquaintance wasn't to comfortable opening up to people...  
about anything, much less things like feelings. He wanted to reassure him that everything would be alright. " It will be fine, John." He raised  
his right hand like he was in court, and placed his left hand on the bar... right next to the bowl of pretzels. "I swear on my honor as a bartender  
and a gentleman that everything you say will be held in the strictest confidence. I also promise that I will not judge you, or laugh at anything you  
disclose to me."

John looked up at Randy and chuckled a bit, but when he saw his eyes, he knew that Randy was dead serious. "Well," John cleared his throat,  
"if you are invoking the bartenders' and gentlemen's code of ethics ... I guess it wouldn't hurt."

So over the next 30 minutes or so, John proceeded to tell Randy all about his lovely neighbor, who he had been carrying a big torch for, for so long.  
Randy would ask insightful questions every now and then and John would answer. They would have to pause their conversation occasionally, so  
Randy could wait on some other customers. The bartender listened attentively as John spoke tenderly of all her virtues. He tried to make it sound  
like he hated her brother, who he happened to work with, but Randy could tell that this was just a smoke screen. He got damned near enraged when  
he described how some "big fat-headed idiot" had broken her heart. He went off topic for a minute or two, or five as he described some of the many  
torturous pains he would like to inflict on that "rat bastard" if he ever got him alone in a room with no surveillance. Randy had to stop him before he  
got to gruesome, waving his hands in warning. "Stay on topic, man! We're talking about your girl here... and your starting to scare off my other customers."

John rubbed his chin and shrugged, "TMI, Huh?"

"Just a tad," Randy shivered. "Not to mention if I end up with nightmares after that little narrative of pain, and end up in therapy, I'm sending the bill to you."

"Fair enough," John chuckled again. He was really starting to like the guy. He hadn't run screaming. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah. I was thinking I'd call for a  
car and grab a bottle of champagne. Then on the way to her apartment, I'd loosen up a bit, you know undo the tie, unbutton the coat and a few buttons on  
the shirt. I'd show up on her doorstep and convince to run away with me for the weekend." 'Or maybe forever' he said inside his head.

"Ah yes, the charming, tousled rogue look." Randy chimed in. "I hear that's really popular this year."

John laughed. "Something like that. Thought I'd turn on the Casey charm." John glanced down at his watch, it was 2340. "But it's too late for that now.  
She's probably already asleep. Waking her up in the wee small hours of the morning isn't exactly the best way to start off a relationship, now is it?" It really  
wasn't a question.

Randy appeared to be contemplating John's plan for a moment before he responded. He was smiling on the inside. John had said "relationship". He knew that  
this wasn't just a game, John was serious about this girl. "I can see that giving different timing, this plan of yours would be very workable. I think I may be able  
to help you out though. Tell me John, does your lovely lady have name?"

"Ellie, Ellie Bartowski." John whispered her name like a prayer.

"Reaaally," came Randy's drawn out response. " Then this, my friend, is your lucky night."

John had been looking down at his hands clasped on the bar in front of him when he'd said Ellie's name. His whole body rose to attention  
at Randy's response. "You know her?"

"Yep, she's one of my favorite customers at the pub where I normally work." Randy looked around off to his right, like he was looking for someone.  
"She and her friends from the hospital come in regularly. You have excellent taste by the way. Ellie is one of the best people I know."

"She is." John agreed. "Now, how about you tell me how it is that this is my lucky night. "

"This is your lucky night, my friend," Randy leaned in towards John, a conspiratorial smirk on his face, "because ... one Dr. Eleanor Bartowski is headed  
this way as we speak."

John was amazed and stunned, and a whole lot of other things he couldn't quite name. "You mean to say, that Ellie has been here all night and I haven't  
managed to run into her." Randy only nodded. "Where is she?"

Randy motioned with his head back toward the mirrored wall behind him. "Can you see that lovely vision in the dark grey moving this way? The one who looks  
like she just walked off some old -time Hollywood silver screen?" John looked over at the mirror and saw Ellie reflected in the crowd behing him. Even in her mask,  
he would have recognized the way her body moved. Smooth. Graceful. His deep blue eyes started to glaze over with desire as he watched her glide through the  
throng of people. She looked Beautiful ... Glorious. He couldn't find his voice at the moment. His heart was in his throat and his palms were getting sweaty. 'How could  
I have missed her, looking like that?' was the question echoing in his brain.

"Your big chance is coming up in a few minutes." Randy motioned to Ellie to meet him at the far end of the bar. "I'll go speak to her for a few minutes. Then you just  
bring your charming self over and say 'hello' to that goddess. Once you're able to speak, that is."

John gulped and fiddled with his onyx cuff-links. "What if she's not interested?" John got suddenly quiet. "It's one thing to be turned down in private...but in public?"  
Where had his confidence gone?

"Don't worry a bit, big guy. I'll be your wing man." Randy waved to Ellie at the end of the bar where she was now waiting. "I'll go over, suss out the situation.  
Wait for the signal. Thumbs up and you're in. Thumbs down and ... well, you know. Honestly though, I don't think you have a thing to worry about."

Randy walked away, toward Ellie. He had to wait on a few other patrons along the way. But John watched him in eager anticipation as Randy finally reached his  
destination."I hope your right Randy." John sent up a little prayer and downed the rest of his scotch. "I really hope you are right."


	8. Chapter 8A: The Measure of a Man, Part 1

**Series Title: The Masquerade  
Chapter Title: The Measure of Man - Part 1  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Rating: R-ish, for some sexual references  
Spoilers: none that I know of. maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my  
Authors Note: Devon has split and broken Ellie's heart. It's several months later and a chance encounter with her handsome neighbor,  
where she least expects to find him, may be a new beginning.  
Ellie's POV. Ellie ponders on what she's really looking for in chapter will be divided into 2 parts due to length**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves**

**Thanks to c1650 and airam4u for your kind comments. I see that alot of people are reading, but few are commenting. Please, everyone, let me know  
what you like or don't like ... as this is my first real FanFic that I have written. Feedback will spur me on to keep cross posting the rest of the story (as I write it) from my live journal. **

************************************

It was almost 11:15 pm, and Ellie was eagerly anticipating the big "Unmasking" at midnight so she could finally go upstairs to her room.  
She would kick off her shoes, get out of her party dress and unwind for a few minutes before curling up in the big bed to try to get some  
sleep. Maybe she'd sit out on her balcony and enjoy the view for a while. That would be still had some time to kill, so she decided to make  
another sweep around the room.

The people she had met earlier had left her somewhat annoyed and agitated. They had left a bad taste in her mouth, so to speak. This time  
however, she'd had better luck. She'd actually met some nice, decent and interesting 'd come across a group of grey haired elderly couples,  
who had immediately taken her into their circle, when they'd realized she was there alone. "Such a shame" they commented. She had told them,  
without going into too many details about her broken engagement. One of the grandfatherly types had said that "any man without the brains to  
hold on to such a _treasure_ as her didn't deserve her. "

His wife had agreed stating that the were "bigger and _much better_ fish in the sea." Ellie had enjoyed speaking to them. They made her feel very  
warm inside...like her own grandparents would have.

She bid the elder group farewell, telling them how nice it had been to spend some time chatting with them. Then she ran into a group of the veterans  
who were at the party. This, Ellie decided, was the best part of the night so far. Speaking to this group of brave, young men was good for her soul. It  
helped to restore her faith in man, and in Mankind, in general. Ellie conversed with them for a while on various topics, then before parting ways, thanked  
them once again for all that they did. As she walked away she thought to herself, 'Why can't I find a nice, single man who shares their convictions?'

At around 11:45, Ellie decided to go back to the bar to hopefully get a chance to speak to Randy, who had been very busy all night. Maybe he had met  
some interesting guests tonight and had some stories to share. As she made her way over to Randy, she thought about the comment he had made earlier  
about "Prince Charming." She hadn't run into anyone so far that would fit that description. 'No boyfriend, or lover material so far,' she sighed, "Apart from  
some of those young soldiers...but they were all spoken for.'

She thought again of what she was doing here tonight. What had been the objective that her friends had in mind? 'Do they really think that I'll meet someone  
special tonight?" she asked herself. She shook her head and frowned. She hoped not. 'Were they hoping for a bootie call for Ellie?" Again, God, she hoped not.  
She wasn't _that_ kind of girl.

Sure, Ellie could admit that some of the men here could offer her a lot. Money. Influence. A nice house...or a swanky apartment uptown. World travel. All material  
things. But could she build a _real_ relationship based on those things alone? 'No, I can not,' was her answer to that question. 'I want a man with integrity and  
principles. I want a man who is strong and brave. I want a man who will stand up for his beliefs and all the things he holds near and dear.' And if Ellie was real  
lucky, she hoped and prayed that those things would be God, family, country and her.

She knew her friends wanted her to fall in love again ... to find that special guy . They teased her unmercifully that she wouldn't find him sitting at home with Chuck  
and his friends. She had to laugh at that thought, they were probably right. But then she had a thought, as if a light bulb had just gone off over her head. 'Not all of  
Chuck's friends are weird. Okay, most of them are, but you can't use Morgan as a gage on which to judge all of them. Sarah wasn't strange, but she's a girl, so that  
doesn't count. And John Casey? Well, my crowd have obviously not met John. Nope...nothing geeky about John. He is definitely in a class all to himself. And Oh, what  
a class it is.'

Thinking about John brightened Ellie's mood considerably. As she continued her path to the bar, she continued her musings on the enigma that was John Casey. He  
was handsome, no question there. He was polite, at least to her. He was big and tall and strong. He could be intimidating, sure, but he didn't scare her. He did intrigue  
her. She strongly suspected that there was _way_ more to John Casey than he was letting on. Suddenly in the middle of thinking about John, she recalled the young  
servicemen she had spoken to just moments earlier. She stopped in her tracks. The similarities between them and John were suddenly so obvious. The way they had  
stood so proud, the confident manner in which they carried themselves, the inherent strength of character and their polite manner of conversation ... 'John is like that too!'

How could she not have notice that earlier? 'Because I was too busy, ' she berated herself, 'drooling over his body like a hormonally challenged teen-age girl.'  
For a long time too. Even before the break-up. 'Hell, ' she reminded herself. 'Practically from day one. I was engaged, not blind. And things weren't always great with Devon.'  
But she was a good girl. And good girls didn't Stray.

Now she was totally convinced that John Casey had, indeed been in the military at some point. But when, which branch...and why hadn't he ever mention it? Her feet  
finally starting working and she continued her previous path. 'So,' she told herself , 'he has all the qualities I want in a man. Plus he's military.' Then out of nowhere  
came a random thought. 'I wonder if he still has his uniforms?' That thought alone was enough to bring up all sorts of fantasies. John in full desert camo, big guns strapped  
to his muscled body... John in dress blues. "oh my!' Ellie decided to catalog these new fantasies away with all the others. John taking her in her kitchen, pressing her against  
the refrigerator...a tray of lasagna spilled and forgotten on the floor, his strong hands and lips doing sinful things to her body. Her, taking John on the hood of his Crown Vic  
after "helping" him to wash it ...hot , slick, wet bodies sliding all around. Those were just two of her current favorites, there were plenty more. Ellie fanned herself. Dreams of  
John came to her in her sleep and sometimes when she was wide awake. There had been alot of cold showers and broken dishes in the Bartowski household lately. And if John  
was even half as good as she dreamed he was ... he could be the whole package.

After coming to this conclusion, she wanted more than ever to get closer to him. To learn more about him. She could see herself falling for him, hard ... and she had only begun  
to scratch his surface. Plus she was eager to find out if he was interested in her. He was very hard to read. They had been spending more time together since the Devon debacle,  
but he'd been a perfect gentleman. She really wanted to see if there was a chance that she could be "his girl" and he could be her "long haul guy".

As she looked up and waved to Randy, a plan was starting to form in her mind. Randy, who had been speaking to a very imposing looking man in black, smiled and motioned for  
her to meet him at the end of the bar, so she detoured and headed that way. She urgently wanted to run her plan by someone. If she was going to confess her secret crush to  
someone and ask for advice, then it needed to be someone she could trust. And right now, that someone was Randy.


	9. Chapter 8B: The Measure of a Man, Part 2

Series Title: The Masquerade  
Chapter Title: The Measure of Man - Part 2  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Rating: PG-13 (this part) Steaminess to follow in later  
Spoilers: none that I know of. Maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my world.  
Author'sNote: Devon has split and broken Ellie's heart. It's several months later and a chance encounter with her handsome neighbor,  
where she least expects to find him, may be a new beginning.  
Ellie's POV. Now that Ellie knows who she wants, how will she get him?  
This chapter will be divided into 2 parts due to length  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves

********************************

Brief repost ...

_... if John was even half as good as she dreamed he was ... he could be the whole package. _

_Now she wanted more than ever to get closer to him. To learn more about him. She could see herself falling for him, hard ...  
__and she had only begun to scratch his surface. Plus she was eager to find out if he was interested in her. He was very hard to  
read. They had been spending more time together since the Devon debacle, but he'd been a perfect gentleman. She really wanted  
to see if there was a chance that she could be "his girl" and he could be her "long haul guy". _

_As she looked up and waved to Randy, a plan was starting to form in her mind. Randy, who had been speaking to a very imposing  
looking man in black, smiled and motioned for her to meet him at the end of the bar, so she detoured and headed that way. She  
urgently wanted to run her plan by someone. If she was going to confess her secret crush to someone and ask for advice, then it  
needed to be someone she could trust. And right now, that someone was Randy._

_********************************_

"Hey Randy" Ellie cheerfully greeted Randy as she approached the end of the bar. "How's your night been?"

"Can't complain, Ellie B, " Randy grinned. "Tips have been good and I've meet some interesting people."

"That's Great!" Ellie exclaimed. "That reminds me...Can you hand me my bag please, sweetie?"

Randy nodded and handed Ellie her silver clutch that he had been holding for her behind the bar. She opened it, pulled out a  
Twenty and handed it to him. "For your cause." she smiled.

The bartender smiled back and thanked her profusely. "So, how's your night been, gorgeous?"

"Well," Ellie slide into a bar stool, "it has certainly been interesting. I can tell you that much." She looked down nervously and  
fidgeted with the ring on her right index finger, spinning the outer gold cylinder around the inner stainless steel band. "Tonight  
has gotten me to thinking that I need to make some changes in my life." She paused a bit, worried that she was doing the right  
thing. Deciding to go for it, she looked back up to Randy. "I need your advice on something."

He was intrigued. He was also hopeful that she was thinking about a certain gentleman, who was at this same moment thinking  
about her. He poured her another glass of Chardonnay. " Okay, Ellie B, spill. Lay it on me girlfriend."

Ellie took a sip of her wine, then took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out. And then she began.  
"Do you remember what you said to me earlier tonight? About meeting my Prince Charming?" Randy merely nodded. ""Well, I think  
I've already meet him. Not here, though. Quite a while ago actually." Ellie dropped her voice to a whisper, so low Randy had to lean  
into her to hear her next words. " He's my neighbor."

On the inside Randy was singing "The Hallelujah Chorus" but on the outside he remained calm. "You're neighbor, you say?" This time  
it was Ellie's turn to nod. "Well, Miss Ellie, tell me all about this neighbor of yours."

"Mmmm..." Ellie pondered this for a short spell. How does one explain a man like John Casey... a man who is so complex and mysterious?  
"It could be that I have been watching **way **too many 'Old Hollywood' movies ... but if I had to describe John, I'd say he is a little bit of John  
Wayne, Carey Grant, Gregory Peck and Gary Cooper all rolled into one incredibly delicious package."

Randy whistled. "That is impressive, if I do say so myself. Is it safe to say you've become a little smitten with this neighbor of yours in the  
past few months?"

She sighed. "Oh, I think I passed 'smitten' a few exits back, Randy." She glanced around as if she were making sure no one was listening in  
on their conversation. "I've never told anyone this, but it's something I need to confess. I've liked him for a really long time. I've been thinking  
about him almost from the day I meet him. Even back when I was with Devon."

Randy didn't appear too surprised by this. He'd known Ellie for a while and he knew things had not been so picture perfect between her and  
the Ken doll clone, Devon. He just gave her a look of understanding and motioned for her to continue.

She went on for a few minutes, telling Randy of how John had intrigued her at first because he was so different from the rest of Chuck's friends.  
And how over time, she had begun to notice little things about him, then bigger things about him, until now she was almost consumed by thoughts  
of him. She even confessed a few of her "cleaner" fantasies. She didn't want to traumatize her friend after all.

"I pushed it all to the back of my mind, because I wasn't free." Ellie admitted.

Randy took her hand in his own, "Ellie, why didn't you ever give yourself the chance to find out what else could have been out there for you?  
To give yourself the chance to really be happy?"

She told him that she couldn't cheat on Devon and she couldn't leave him either. Her reason being that she didn't want to to disappoint everyone.  
She didn't want to be a failure.

Randy let go of her hand and told her she was being silly, and that anyone who really cared about her would want her to be happy first and foremost.  
They wouldn't want her to stay in a relationship where she was not happy, just for the sake of appearances. Then he asked her about the last four months.  
"Why haven't you approached John in the past few months? There shouldn't be anything holding you back." The question was valid. "I take it you **are** still  
interested?" She nodded. "You deserve a good man in your life, and from what you've told me he sounds like he is a good man."

Ellie smiled a sad smile and shook her head. "I don't know." She worried with her ring again. It was becoming a nervous habit. "I guess I'm scared, you know?  
That he's not interested in **that** way. All this time, I think we've been getting closer. But he hasn't given me any signals that he'd like to take things to another  
level ... that he'd like to be anything other than friends."

"What would you do if you **knew **for a fact that he was interested? That he felt the same for you?" Randy posed the question. "Would you give in to desire and  
just let things go where the will?"

" Oh, yes..." Ellie sighed. "I'd grab on for dear life and never let go." It was almost a purr.

Randy leaned over the bar and whispered in her ear, "Well then, I thinks it's high time you did something about it, Ellie B. Go for that brass ring."

Unknown to Ellie, Randy moved one arm behind his back and gave a thumbs up signal to a dark, mysterious man across the bar.

"Well, I was thinking that tomorrow I'd give John call ..." Ellie started to tell Randy of the plan she had devised but he interrupted her, with a finger to her lips.  
"Why put off until tomorrow, what you can do today?" he asked.

Ellie looked up at Randy, confusion written on her face, and glanced up at the clock that was hanging behind the bar. It was 11:55 . "But today will be over in 5  
minutes, Randy. There isn't any time to..."

Randy shushed her again and ran his thumb over the markings on her ring. "What does the engraving say on that ring your wearing?"

Ellie was starting to feel a little dense. She had no idea where this was going, but played along. "It says, 'The time to be happy is now' ... but you know that."

Randy nodded. "Good advice, that is." Randy spoke softly to her . "Do you trust me, Ellie B?" he said in a very serious tone, as he indicated to someone behind  
her that he'd be with them in just a moment. Ellie could only stare at him and nod that, yes, she did trust him.

"Well then," he said as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "close your eyes and count to ten, out loud. Then you can open your eyes."

"This is crazy, Randy. " She laughed, "Unless, of course, you have John Casey hidden in your pocket, which I highly doubt." However, she did comply with his request.

She felt a shiver go through her body before she got to three as she felt a large, warm body move up behind her. It was not touching her, but she knew it was there.

As she reached five, she felt a large, strong hand gently caress her waist. Her breath caught in her throat.

At seven, she shuddered again as she felt fingertips caress her bare shoulder, so softly, and trail slowly down her arm to entwine in her own fingers.

At eight, her whole body began to tingle with unseen electricity as she felt a warm breath against her skin, and then a feather soft touch of smooth, moist lips kissing  
her neck. She started to feel flushed from her head down to her toes... her toes that were starting to curl into the bottom of her Jimmy Choo's. Her hands were starting to  
quiver, along with other parts of her anatomy.

At ten, her eyes flew open as she leaned her head to the side. She couldn't form words and the only thought in her mind was 'JOHN!'

Then she felt and heard a deep, sensual voice rumbling against her now exposed throat. "Hey there, pretty lady. Fancy meeting you here."


	10. Chapter 9A: At Last, Part 1

Series Title: The Masquerade  
Chapter Title: At Last - part 1  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Rating: PG-13 to R (this part) Some mild adult content. Steaminess to follow in later  
Spoilers: none that I know of. Maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my  
Author's Note: Devon has split and broken Ellie's heart. It's several months later and a chance encounter with her handsome neighbor,  
where she least expects to find him, may be a new beginning. John and Ellie are noth were they want to be...what will happen next?  
Chapter 9 will be split into at least 2 parts due to length. Plus the next part is not written yet, but I wanted to go ahead and post this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves

*********************************

Brief repost of the "countdown" ...

_Randy spoke softly to her . "Do you trust me, Ellie B?" he said in a very serious tone, as he indicated to someone behind her that he'd be with  
them in just a moment. Ellie could only stare at him and nod that, yes, she did trust him."Well then," he said as he gave her hand a reassuring  
squeeze, "close your eyes and count to ten, out loud. Then you can open your eyes."_

_"This is crazy, Randy. " She laughed, "Unless, of course, you have John Casey hidden in your pocket, which I highly doubt." However, she did comply  
with his request._

_She felt a shiver go through her body before she got to three as she felt a large, warm body move up behind her. It was not touching her, but she knew  
it was there. _

_As she reached five, she felt a large, strong hand gently caress her waist. Her breath caught in her throat._

_At seven, she shuddered again as she felt fingertips caress her bare shoulder, so softly, and trail slowly down her arm to entwine in her own fingers._

_At eight, her whole body began to tingle with unseen electricity as she felt a warm breath against her skin, and then a feather soft touch of smooth,  
moist lips kissing her neck. She started to feel flushed from her head down to her toes... her toes that were starting to curl into the bottom of her Jimmy  
Choo's. Her hands were starting to quiver, along with other parts of her anatomy. _

_At ten, her eyes flew open as she leaned her head to the side. She couldn't form words and the only thought in her mind was 'JOHN!' Then she felt and  
heard a deep, sensual voice rumbling against her now exposed throat. "Hey there, pretty lady. Fancy meeting you here." _

***********************************

To say that Ellie was in shock would be an understatement. She was sure this was some kind of dream and she would wake up any minute, tucked  
away safely, alone, in her bed. Then she felt his fingers flex against her own ... and his other hand which had been resting at her waist skimmed up,  
over and across her body to caress her neck as he he pulled her back against his chest. 'No, not a dream' she decided. She practically melted into him  
when he kissed he neck again. His lips lingered against her skin and she could feel his breath against her, causing all the hair on her body to stand on  
end. She moaned and looked up to see that Randy had made himself scarce and was now at the other end of the bar, giving them some sense of privacy  
... if that was even possible in a place like this.

She smiled as John released his hold on her and took a step back, just long enough for her to swivel around to face him. She slid off of her seat and stood  
to look at him. He was her "Prince Charming". He was a waking dream. And he was here. With her. Now. 'No time like the present' she told herself. "Hey you,"  
she took a step toward him and slid her hands up his firm chest and around his neck to draw him back into her own space.

John was on cloud nine. He felt like he was floating. The woman of his dreams was standing right in front of him. Touching him. Beckoning him into her arms.  
He was helpless to deny her. She was a Goddess ... a Siren. And if she was luring him to his death he would die a happy man. He wanted to say so many things  
to her. "Hey back" was all he could manage at the moment. He did close the gap between their bodies as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to  
him. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent, as if he wanted to reassure himself that she was real.

They were both trembling and unable to speak in words. So, they stood together, Ellie's head laying against John's shoulder. Her hands moved tentatively back  
and forth, down his neck, across his broad shoulders and up again, her fingernails scraping lightly over any exposed skin they found. John's right hand roamed  
freely across her silk-clad back, making small circular motions. His left hand moved to her bare shoulder and his fingers etched small patterns across her skin ...  
down her arm and up again.

Ellie was starting to get dizzy. The feel of John's hands moving across her so softly was making her go weak in the knees. She broke the silence, "What is this  
thing you do to me, John?" She had never been affected by a simple toucj.

He bent his head and growled into her neck. "Isn't it obvious? I was going for seduction." He kissed up her throat and rolled his tongue against her earlobe  
before he playfully nipped at it.

"Really?" she squeaked.

"Mmmm, Hmmm" he moaned. "Is it working?" She could feel him smirking against her skin, even though she couldn't see it.

Thinking 'two can play that game' , Ellie grinned into his shoulder before launching her counter-attack. She turned her attention to his exposed neck, kissing him  
in like fashion. Then she diverted her attention to his chiseled jaw line and then moved to his throat. Her tongue brushed lightly over his adams apple before she  
gave it a love nip of her own. "Oh yeah," she sighed, "It's definitely working."

John was going crazy. If he didn't get Ellie somewhere private soon, he just may lose it and embarrass them both. He fought an internal battle to regain his control.  
He had just about achieved it when he felt her gentle bite. 'Oh she's good' he told himself. He groaned again as he pushed away from her so he could see her. Her  
lips were parted slightly ' So Inviting' and she was breathing heavier than before. Her grey eyes were shimmering behind her silver mask, and in them he saw her need.  
Her want. Her desire. It was his for the taking.

John wasn't normally one for public displays of affection. But they hadn't they already blown that out of the water? '"What the hell, you only live once.' he thought as he  
tightened his grip on her body and pulled her flush against him. He lowered his mouth towards her again. "If there are no objections, I am going to kiss you now" he told  
her as he moved in, one hand moving up from her back to tangle in the hair at the nape of her lneck.

Ellie looked into his deep blue eyes and knew she was well and truly lost. He could kiss her any time, any where, and any way he wanted. He could probably back her up  
against the wall and make love to her in front of all these people here tonight and she didn't think she would protest. She tilted her head and licked her lips as John zeroed  
in on his target. "Okay, " she said breathlessly.

The word had barely passed her lips as his dark head dipped and Ellie's parted lips met him halfway to receive his kiss. His lips were incredibly soft, softer than she expected.  
Her fingers kneaded the tight cord on the back of his neck and she urged him to get closer.

She felt his tongue lightly probing her mouth, gliding over her teeth. He sought out every nook and cranny, swirling around her tongue in a delicate yet sensual motion.  
He increased the pressure of his fingers that were entwined in her hair as his other hand slid down to graze over her firm bottom. He pulled her hips against his own as  
he intensified the kiss even more. His mouth on hers became even more demanding. She sighed into his mouth and yielded to him, every part of her body instinctively  
meeting his demand.

For just a brief instant time seemed to stop around them. There was no chatter, no sound. The crowd faded to black and it was just the two of them. Two bodies locked  
in an embrace. Hands, lips and bodies meeting for the first time. Neither of them knowing where their own body ended, nor where the others began. They were in a reverie ...  
and it was perfect.

As suddenly as the moment began, the reverie was broken by an announcement being made by a man standing at a dais in the front of the room. He was telling everyone  
that it was time for the midnight countdown and the big "unmasking". John slowly pulled was way, teasingly grazing Elli's bottom lip with his tip as he did so. Ellie gasped  
at the sudden loss. She pulled away and looked again into his eyes and saw that they had darkened and they were burning with desire. For her. "Oh God, John ..." she  
panted. "That was....wow."

She released her hold on John and gripped both hands on her seat behind her to regain her equilibrium. John let her move, but moved with her. He brought his hand from  
the nape of her neck to capture her face between his thumb and forefinger. He tenderly stoked his thumb across her swollen lips. "I know, Ellie," his voice had taken on a  
deeper and huskier tone. "I've wanted to do that for so long...It was worth the wait."

As she stood, Ellie took John's hand in her own and pressed a kiss to his palm before pulling him with her to lean against the bar. They stood in silence, regaining their  
composure, for the final seconds of another countdown. When the countdown ended, still in silence, they simultaneously removed their masks and tossed them carelessly  
on the bar behind them. Then they turned to face each other once more.

****************

Please click the little green button and let me know what you think ... feedback feeds the muse. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 9B: At Last, Part 2

Series Title: The Masquerade  
Chapter Title: At Last - Part 2  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Rating: PG-13 (some mild sexual innuendo in this part) Higher rating to follow  
Spoilers: none that I know of. Maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my universe

Author's Note: Devon has split and broken Ellie's heart. It's several months later and a chance encounter with her handsome neighbor,  
where she least expects to find him, may be a new beginning. John and Ellie are both were they want to be...what will happen next?

Chapter 9 will be split into at least 3 parts due to length. I promise the good stuff will be up next.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves.  
The song /lyrics "When You Say Nothing at All" belong to Don Schlitz & Paul Overstreet, MCA Music, Inc., Don Schlitz Music, ASCAP and  
Scarlet Moon, BMI. Performed by Allison Krause and the Union Station Band.

********************************

Ellie took a step toward John, reaching up to wrap her arms around him and hugged him again. She buried her face in his chest,  
taking in the masculine scent of him. He returned her embrace and held her tightly to him. He relished the feel of her in his arms.

They slowly pulled apart and turned to the bar, where two glasses of champagne had somehow appeared without either of them  
noticing. Ellie picked one up and handed it to John, before taking one for herself and taking a sip, the bubbles still fresh and tickling  
her nose. She laughed lightly at the sensation. "Wow, Randy has perfect timing. I wonder, though, how he managed to sneak this  
over here without us seeing..."

John took a sip of his own , his eyes never leaving Ellie. "Hmmm, I think we were both a little to preoccupied to have noticed anything."

Ellie nodded. "When you're right, you're right." She picked up their masks that had been tossed aside and tucked them in her purse,  
and set it safely back behind the counter. "A souvenir," she announced, "to remind me of tonight."

John growled as he slipped an arm around Ellie's waist. "I thought I could be your souvenir." Ellie graced him with a smile so dazzling,  
he felt his own knees go a little weak but quickly recovered. "Oh no, John. You're far more than a souvenir. I'd say you're the biggest  
and best door prize ever awarded to a party-goer." She glanced around at the other guests and noticed that several young woman  
had just noticed how handsome John was. They were staring at him in a way she didn't care for. She was beginning to feel a mite bit  
possessive of him. She also noticed that many of them were giving her the eye. 'If looks could kill' she decided, 'I'd be toast for sure.'  
She raised herself up on her toes, pressed against him and whispered, "I'm glad I had the winning ticket."

John chuckled and kissed her forehead, brushing her hair away from her face. He pressed a quick kiss against her lips before reaching  
for his glass of champagne. "Ellie darlin', you had the only ticket." He took a few more sips as he surveyed the room himself. Now that  
all the masks had come off, he could get a better view of the other women and men in the room. He noticed that a view of them were  
definitely enjoying the vision that was now in his arms. He glared at some of them, clutching on to Ellie's waist, to let them know in no  
uncertain terms that she was "His." This simple act of male dominance seemed to have made his point as they all , male and female alike,  
slowly directed their gaze elsewhere. "You must realize, that not a single woman here tonight, or anywhere else for that matter, could hold  
a candle to you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Ellie was melting. She grasped onto one of his biceps, as he sat his glass down, noticing the sheer size and definition of it, even through  
his shirt and jacket. She also noted how his muscles reacted to her touch. She wondered how the rest of his body would feel under her  
touch. 'His body is a wonderland. Oh, how I'm going to enjoy exploring every inch of it' she thought as she toyed with the back fringe of  
his hair, tickling his neck with her finger tips. She watched the myriad of emotions play across his face and in his eyes as she made that  
simple gesture. She trailed both of her hands down his arm to gently clasp his hands in her own. "You say the sweetest things," she cooed  
as she pulled him toward the dance floor, "Dance with me, my Prince."

John followed her willingly. "Whatever the lady desires." He let her lead him to an open spot in the small crowd and they danced, slowly,  
with their bodied pressed tightly together. Both of them were fighting internal battles to "keep it clean". It wouldn't do to make this a public  
grope fest.

As the first song ended, another began. Ellie had her head resting on John's shoulder's and as the next song started, she listened to the words.  
She smiled when she realized that the song fit the way that John made her feel. She sang along inside her head.

_"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart,  
without saying a word, you can light up the dark.  
Try __as I might I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing..._

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There__ 's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
One __touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall,  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all..._

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But __when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd.  
Old __Mister Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine..._

_The smile on your face let's me know that you love me..."_

The song went on and Ellie was content to stay in John's arms all night. But as the song started to fade away, she felt John take her hand and lead  
her through the now thinning crowd and back to the bar. As much as she hated losing the feel of his arms around her, she followed without complaint.  
She knew there would be better things to come.

When they reached their destination, Ellie noticed a little blue note neatly tucked between their champagne glasses. She knew it had to be from Randy,  
but she scanned the length of the bar and he was nowhere to be seen. She shook her head, confused as she picked up the note and unfolded it. "How does  
he do that?" She waved the note at John. "Randy, surely is something else."

"That he is," John agreed. "What does it say?"

Ellie read the note to him.

"You two crazy kids have fun tonight. I'd come see you again, but my work here is done, and it's time to head out. Ellie, you better bring this new man of yours  
by the pub. Becky and the girls are gonna have a fit when they meet him. They're going to wonder where you've been hiding him all this time. John, it was a  
pleasure meeting you tonight. I think your a real 'stand up guy.' That being said, you better take care of our girl. If you don't, I'll know. And I know people ...  
just kidding. But then again, maybe I'm not. Anyway, have fun and be good to each other. Randy, your friendly neighborhood bartender."

"You know, I was going to sneak out of the party and go hide in my room. Randy talked me out of it. He told me I might meet my "Prince Charming" tonight.  
I guess he was right. And when I told him about you he wasn't surprised at all." Ellie remarked as she retrieved her purse again and tucked the note inside.

"You are right about him." John responded. "Randy does seem to have a way with people. He even somehow managed to get me to open up about my feelings  
about you." He smiled and shook his head. "That's not an easy task, I assure you. I'm beginning to think that we have our own 'Fairy God Father."

Ellie giggled and took John's hand. "I don't think he'd like that term. Let's call him our own personal Cupid."

John shrugged and grinned, the smile lighting up his eyes. "Whatever we call him, remind me to send him a big 'Thank You' card, possibly even a gift." He bent  
down to kiss on her neck some more, the smell of cherry blossoms blending with her own scent. It ... she was intoxicating. Suddenly he looked up at her, "Did you  
say 'your room' ?"

"Umm, Hmmm..." Ellie moaned. I have a room for tonight. My friend's got it for me. They didn't want me to drink and drive." She regained her composure and rolled  
her eyes. "At least that's the reason they gave ... although I suspect they had ulterior motives." She gave him a wicked smile. "I think I may have to send them a '  
Thank You' card as well."

"So..." she looked down at her feet and took a deep breath before looking back up at John, "Would it be too terribly bold to ask you if you wanted to come up to my room?"

"Do you have some etchings you want to show me?" John leered at her. He looked like he could devour her where she stood.

She felt a shiver go down her spine. "Something like that ...so do you want too? Come with me I mean?"

John couldn't help but laugh at the double meaning of that question. He handed Ellie her purse, and putting a hand firmly on the small of her back, directed her to the exit  
that led to the elevators. " I most definitely do, Ellie. Lead the way."

Ellie was giddy with anticipation. As they walked to the elevators, John asked her what she was doing for the rest of the weekend, telling her that he had a suite for the  
next two nights. If she was free and had the inclination, he would very much like her to join him.

She told him that, miraculously, she was off until Tuesday and she would love nothing more than to spend the weekend with him at the hotel. It would be nice to have their  
own private get-away, far from the prying eyes of Chuck, Sarah and Morgan.

John walked Ellie to her room, telling her he'd be back in twenty minutes. This would give her time to freshen up, and him as well. Plus he wanted to retrieve some items from  
his room. As Ellie opened her door, John pulled her into a passionate kiss. He released her quickly, "Something to remember you by, until I return, my angel, " he whispered in  
her ear. Then he walked away, leaving her feeling totally boneless inside her doorway.

******************

I would like to thank BoaterV, Menschlord, blackcat252 and BQDDragon for either your comments, and/or for adding my story to your alerts and/or favorites.  
To all the others who are reading, please let me know what you like about the story, or what you don't like. What's your favorite line or moment so far? Remember  
feedback feeds the muse, so please hit the little green button below....:)


	12. Chapter 9C: At Last, Part 3

Series Title: The Masquerade

Chapter Title: At Last - Part 3

Author: jellie_rayneluv

Rating: NC-17/M (adult sexual content)

Spoilers: none that I know of. Maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my universe

Author's Note: Devon has split and broken Ellie's heart. It's several months later and a chance encounter with her handsome neighbor, where she least expects to find him, may be a new beginning.  
John and Ellie are both were they want to be...what will happen next?

This is the last part of Chapter 9. Whoo Hoo! Warning it is very long. You may need a beverage.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves.

Special Thanks to **brandywine00** for her continued support in this and and other  
writing projects AND for her editing and critiquing skills.

******************************

Ellie fell back against the door frame of her hotel room and watched John as he sauntered down the hallway. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She wondered why it had taken her so long to figure  
out that she wanted him. They did say that "good things came to those who wait." Whoever _they_ were. _They _also said that "good things come in small packages." There wasn't anything _small_ about John Casey  
as far as Ellie could see. She smirked a little and thought that 'maybe even _better_ things come in bigger packages.' She was trying to suppress a wicked giggle at that thought just as she saw John turn to look at her once more before he stepped into the waiting elevator.

She had just about regained her composure, but the way John looked at her in that moment turned her to Jello again. She grabbed the door latch to keep from sliding to the floor. If she had ever seen anyone who could look more like raw sex while fully clothed she couldn't for the life of her remember. She could see his eyes as they gave her a once over, from her head down to her toes. Those eyes were making all kinds of delectable promises to her body. And God ... that smile could stop any woman dead in her tracks. She hoped that he wasn't writing checks that his body couldn't cash, but something told her that he would be more than capable of holding up on his end. She shuddered as every nerve ending in all of her erogenous zones decided to wake up at the same time.

*******************************

John had loosened his tie and a few buttons of his shirt as he walked down the hallway. As he turned to face Ellie, he slowly pulled the black silk tie slowly from around his neck, caressing the material he did so. He pushed the button for the next floor up but noted it would be a few minutes. All the elevators were on the first floor. He leaned on his side, against the wall and stuffed the tie in his coat pocket. Then he tilted his head and gazed at Ellie as she stood in her doorway. He was going to keep her in his sights as long as possible. He drank in the sight of her, his beautiful Ellie.

His brain went into overdrive as he thought of all the pleasure he was going to give he and take from her. He wanted to touch every part of her, taste her, feel her writhing under him, above him, all around him. The anticipation was more than he could stand as his brain was sending all these same ideas straight to his crotch. He could feel himself getting harder, if possible, than he already had been. The next twenty minutes would surely be the longest twenty minutes in his life.

He heard the bell ding behind him. The elevator car was there. He gave Ellie one last smile, "Twenty Minutes" he mouthed as he pointed to his watch. Then he stepped into the elevator and moved to back to lean against the wall for the short trip. He rubbed at his painful erection, glad that there was no one else in the elevator, and knew that he would have to take care of this problem before he went back to Ellie's room or he wouldn't last two minutes. He smirked, "Hell, I'd go of like a horny adolescent at the first sight of of naked breast." He knew he'd have plenty of time to recover for the main event. Plus, he wanted time to explore all the bounty of Eleanor Bartowski.

*******************************

After John disappeared into the elevator, Ellie quickly went into her room, glad she had left the light on earlier. She made sure the door was closed before carefully stripping out of her gown and taking off her shoes. She hung the dress back in her garment bag, tucking her shoes inside. Then she padded into the bathroom. After she was finished using the facilities she washed up, brushing her teeth and her hair.

Satisfied that she was all fresh and clean she went to her open suitcase and pulled out the mulberry chemise and matching black lace boy-shorts that she had packed. She swapped her strapless bra and her Spanx for her lingerie, and looked in satisfaction at her reflection in the mirror. When she had packed for the evening, she wasn't sure why she had brought these particular items, but now she was glad she had.

She was now ready to receive her guest but still had ten minutes to spare. She turned on the television and flipped through the digital music stations until she found a one playing classical guitar. Soft and soothing, it would set the perfect tone for romance. She swayed back and forth to the music for a few minutes remembering her earlier dance with John.

Twirling over to the wet bar, she took down two glasses. She filled up the ice bucket from under-the-counter ice-maker. The she opened the mini-bar and grabbed a couple of tiny bottles of scotch and poured two drinks. She continued to sway and spin slowly around the room, occasionally sipping on one the drinks until she heard a knock on her door.

*******************************

After what seemed to be the longest elevator ride in history, John strode out of the car. He checked to his left and right to make sure no unwanted visitors were waiting for him. The coast being clear, he moved swiftly down the hall, pulling his key card from his pocket. Before opening his door, he made sure that the little trip switch he had placed on the exterior of his door was still in place. It was. "Shouldn't have any surprises waiting for me in here' he thought as he unlocked his door and went inside.

As he'd hoped, the room was empty. He flipped on the light and took off his coat, tossing it over a nearby chair. He needed to pack a few things, but first things first. He went into his bathroom to take care of a multitude of tasks; most importantly he had to get rid of one big problem. He did this very quickly and carefully. He didn't want to mess up his black Calvin Kleins. After finishing with that, and other bathroom activities he grabbed his toiletry kit from the counter and went back into the main suite.

He moved about his suite collecting items he would need and carried them into the dressing room. He pulled his black overnight bag down from the closet shelf and started to pack.

First, he unsnapped his gun holster that was nestled against his back. He deposited it in the bottom of his bag, along with his government IDs. Then he put in his cigar case, lighter and battery operated "smokeless ashtray". He always like to indulge when he'd wake up in the wee hours of the morning. And more ofter than not, that did happen...some dreams wouldn't let him sleep, no matter how relaxed he was. 'Everyone is so pansy-assed about smoking in hotels,' he growled, 'at least this way I can go on the balcony and enjoy a good Cuban....Oh the joys of being in the NSA, dibs on confiscated Cuban cigars for me.'

Then he tossed in a pair of black silk pajamas, slippers and a robe. He didn't want to stand on the hotel balcony in the "all together". He pulled out a pair of faded Levi's, light blue boxers, dark green t-shirt and tennis shoes and threw them in too. He placed his toiletry kit on top and zipped the bag shut.

Lastly, he slid his laptop into the outside pocket of his bag. He debated leaving it locked in his room safe, but it would be safer to keep it with him. His other guns would be okay, they didn't carry any secrets. The computer however, was another story. He didn't need that falling into the wrong hands.

Before he left his room, he checked his room phone and cell phone to see if he had any messages. He didn't. So he was ready to go. He slung his bag over his shoulder, exited his suites, put the trip switch back in place and raced to the elevator.

He was feeling giddy as he finally arrived at Ellie's door, and hoped the cooling off period had not given her cold feet. Pausing at her door, took a deep breath, knocked, and waited.

*******************************

When Ellie heard the knock on her door, she quickly set the two glasses down on the side table in the corner, next to a big comfy chair. Then she all but ran to the door. She looked through the security peep hole, just to make sure it was John, inhaled deeply, tossed her hair back and opened the door with a smile. John was standing there, still rakish and sexy as hell. He shirt was pulled out from his pants and the top three buttons were undone, giving her the smallest glimpse of his hard, slightly hairy chest. She wanted to follow that hair all the way down his "happy trail."

John's jaw dropped when he saw Ellie greeting him in her sexy little nightgown. He entered the room in one stride and pulled Ellie to his chest and kissed her. It was hard, demanding and full of need. Ellie didn't mind at all and she gave as much as she took. She maneuvered a hand between their bodies and went to work on the rest of these offending buttons that were hiding his body from her. Never breaking the kiss, she walked backwards toward the chair, pulling John with her. Not that he was fighting. He wasn't.

When they had reached her destination, Ellie turned them and gently pushed John into the chair. Finally pulling her lips away from his, she knelt in front of him, at his feet. She reached out and took both glasses from the table and handed one to John. They both took a sip, their eyes never leaving the others. "Mmmm good stuff, you've got there Ellie." He wasn't just talking about the scotch.

Ellie smiled coyly as she set her drink aside. She sat back on her heels and pulled off his shoes. Then she slid her hands up his pants legs and pulled of his socks, making sure to drag her nails lightly across his skin as she went. She made sure to add extra pressure when she got to the soles of his feet. All the while she watched his face to see his reactions.

His eyes were growing darker as he looked at her. He growled when she reached his feet and raised an eyebrow. He gripped the arm of the chair with one hand, and his drink in the other. He downed his scotch and set the glass down on the table just as Ellie raised up and reached for his belt. In response, John spread his knees apart so that she could scoot closer to him. He reached out to touch her face, dragging his thumb across her lips. She took his hand and drew his thumb into her mouth and sucked lightly on it before placing his hand on his thigh.

She went back to her task and deftly divested John of his belt, throwing over her back. It landed with a thud somewhere behind her. The buttons and zipper were next. She made certain she rubbed him through his pants as she went about her business. After she had his pants opened she reached in the opening in his boxers and caressed the length of his already stiffening cock, working it quickly to a full erection. She had been right about the "bigger things" she'd thought about earlier.

She looked at him and was satisfied with her results. She pulled on his pants and boxers and nudged John up just long enough to get them down to his knees. She moved even closer and bent down and licked the around the head of his cock. John held on to the chair and his leg, and leaned his head back and groaned as Ellie took him in her mouth, and slid down all the way to the base. "Christ, Ellie..." He looked back down and watched her, his face twitching, as she moved up and down on his length, alternately increasing and decreasing the pressure on each stroke. And the things she did periodically with her tongue were driving him insane.

When he could take it no more without losing it, he pulled her away. He took hold of her arms and brought her to him to straddle his lap. He kissed her again. He kissed her eyelids, her forehead, her chin, her lips. Any bare skin he could reach he licked and sucked. He toed off his pants completely so he wouldn't trip when they got up. And it would have to be soon, as the sensation of Ellie's lace panties against his erection was not helping to ease any of the tension there.

He pushed himself up and out of the chair, wrapping Ellie's legs around his back and carried her over to the bed. He carefully set her down on the edge of the bed and she laid back. She knew what was coming next and she was more than ready and willing.

Now it was John's turn to kneel before her. He did just that. He started the worship of her body with one foot, paying special attention to each toe as he sucked them into his mouth and swirled his tongue around each one. Ellie arched her back as he went from toe to toe. Then he kissed his way up her calf, paused at her knee for a while before moving up her thigh. Ellie clenched his hands on the bedspread as John moved ever closer to her hot, wet center.

When he reached her sweet spot he nuzzled against her heated core and licked once against the silk of her panties. He could taste her wetness there, and grinned. It was all for him. Ellie gasped at the contact "Yes!" she moaned in her excitement the she groaned as he moved back down to repeat the same treatment on her other leg. If he wanted to really work her into a state of complete arousal, he was doing a fine job.

This time, however when he reached the apex of her thighs he left her just long enough to slip his thumbs under both sides of her panties and pull them down and away from her. "I was right...you do have some really good stuff here." He leered at her as he put one leg over his shoulder and moved in.

Ellie squirmed beneath him as she felt his mouth and tongue working on her clit. She clutched the bed against he parted her folds with his fingers and continued to lick at her. He was soft and slow at first but soon began to increase the pressure of his stokes, as he explored every part of her wanton sex. She almost shrieked when she felt him nip the button of nerves in her clit while her pushed one finger into her hot channel and began to move it in and out. He sucked harder on her as he added a second finger and began to pick up the pace.

He could feel that she was getting close to the edge as she wriggled under him and pressed her hips up to meet the thrust of his hands and mouth. He switched his position and pushed his tongue inside her while he started rubbing her clit between his fingers. Ellie arched off the bed and moved her hands to rub her breasts through her chemise. "Oh God, John, " she panted, "I'm gonna come..."

John just grinned and increased the intensity of his actions. He continued to assault her with his tongue and hands until she climaxed in an orgasm so strong it almost made him erupt. He relaxed against her but continued to lap up her juices as she came down to earth.

Knowing she was sated, John stood up and removed his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He sat on the bed and moved to the center. Ellie rolled over and crawled up the bed toward him. Then she straddled his lap again and raised her arms over her head. John didn't need any further invitation and he grabbed the hem of her chemise and pulled it over her head. He threw it to join his shirt on the floor.

Ellie took John's hand in hers and sucked on his fingers, tasting herself on him. Then she kissed him deeply, tasting herself again. She pressed her bare breasts against his chest and moved up and down on his lap creating exquisite friction between them. John pulled his lips away from hers and moved to her neck and shoulders, and whispered to her. "God, you are so sexy, so beautiful."

"So are you, John," she replied. He was going to argue that men weren't beautiful, but he decided that if Ellie thought he was beautiful then he could live with that.

"Come here, you" she said as she reached down and guided him inside her body. She pushed him back on the bed as she proceeded to rock her body back and forth on him. John took hold of her hips to move her up and down as she leaned back, her hands clasping onto his legs behind her.

John thrust his hips up on her down-stroke and soon they had a steady rhythm going. He watched her perky breasts bounce as she rode him. He wanted to play with them a bit so he quickly flipped them over. Ellie squealed and John chuckled as he continued to move in and out of her. He moved his head down and drew one nipple into his mouth, teasing it mercilessly with his teeth and tongue while he fondled the other breast in his big hand. Ellie moaned under his touch and ran her hands up and down his back, pulling him closer to her. As John switched breasts, Ellie hooked one leg over his broad shoulder, so he could get deeper inside her.

He didn't disappoint. He moved away from her breasts and kissed her again, as he shifted from one side and then the other and began to move harder and faster. The kiss was hungry and demanding as tongues and teeth clashed. He could feel her clenching her inner muscles around him and knew from the sounds that she was making that she was close again, and so was he. This time, however, he planned on both of them reaching their climax together. He would hold on until then.

****************************

He felt her when she lightly dug her nails into his ass, and her legs started to shake. He knew that it was time. He pulled away from her mouth and propped up on one arm so he could see her face. He moved a hand down between their hot, wet bodies and teased her clit with his thumb. He slowed down his movements and increased the pressure of his thumb on her clit. Three thrusts later he could feel her muscles spasms uncontrollably as she came and he let go at the same time, shooting his hot seed deep into her.

At first neither of them could move as their orgasm encompassed them. Then all was silent except for their heavy breathing and the music playing softly in the background. John tried to move first as he went to roll away from Ellie. She stopped him and told him to not to go anywhere. "I like the feel of your weight on me, stay here for a few minutes."

John looked at her in total amazement. He brushed her damp hair back away from her face, and kissed her softly. "How did I ever get so lucky to find you?"

Ellie just smiled that dazzling smile of hers and ran her hands through his hair and kissed him back. "I don't know. You must be living right, I guess."

John grunted. "If you say so, Ellie." He was sure that wasn't it, but he wasn't going to argue.

They laid there together not moving for a few minutes before John rolled over onto his back. He somehow managed to tug the bedspread and sheet down the bed. He drew Ellie along with him and she nestled in against his side. She rested her head in the crook of his arm and crossed one leg over his. John reached down and pulled the sheet up over their bodies, taking Ellie's hand in his and clasping it against his chest.

Exhausted, she fell asleep with her hand over his heart. He followed her into slumber a few minutes later.


	13. Chapter 10: What's Up with Randy

**Series Title: The Masquerade  
****Chapter Title: What's Up With Randy  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Rating: PG-13 or lower, no adult content  
Spoilers: none that I know of. Maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my Universe  
Author's ****Note: Devon has split and broken Ellie's heart. It's several months later and a chance encounter with her handsome neighbor, where she least expects to find him, may be a new beginning. **

**Now we get to know what was up with Randy and all those text messages he was sending and receiving. Randy and his "contact" are using codes. ****They are a mixture of Military alphabet, and military and police radio codes. The CODE will appear first, then the meanings will follow in (parentheses). The CODE will be explained only the first time it is used. Not all of them are accurate, they have been changed to fit the needs of the "mission" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves. **

**Special Thanks!! to my fabulous Beta Reader Brandywine00 **

*******************************

The big bash started in one hour and Randy wanted his bar to be in tip top shape for the event. He always took pride in his work, no matter what it entailed. Keeping with this code of ethics, Randy arrived at his work station in the ballroom of the Four Seasons Los Angeles in Beverly Hills promptly at 7:00 pm.

He made sure that he arrived early enough to claim a position at the central bar at the rear of the ballroom. 'What was it they said ? Location is everything. When they're right, they're right, " Randy mused as he took in the view from his position. He could easily see all points of entrance and egress from his vantage point. "Perfect," he said to his reflection in the mirror that backed the bar, as he straighten his tie and smoothed out the lapels on his white dinner jacket. Even though he did look nice with his slender but toned figure, sandy blond hair that slightly curled around his face, and his "Paul Newman" blue eyes, he wasn't talking about his own image. He had a job to do after all.

He was working ... well volunteering his services, actually, for the Disabled Veterans fund raiser. It was a worthy cause, and he had high hopes of earning the most tips tonight, which would be donated to the cause. That was one thing to feel good about. However, raising funds for charity was not his only mission for the evening. No, he had another more _personal_ assignment to complete.

He worked diligently making sure his bar counters were gleaming, and all his snack bowls were full. He counted the various bottles of liquor and mixers, calling for a bar-back to stock the items that were running low. He made sure that beer taps were working properly. He made sure all the glasses were spotless. Randy liked running a tight ship.

"Must run in the family," he laughed to himself, " but who would have thought that being a bartender would come in handy?" Well, stranger things did happen he supposed.

It had been strange, he had to admit, when he had gotten a call a few weeks ago from his Aunt. Not that they didn't talk to each other now and again. It was rare however, what, with her living on the other side of the country. Conversations were normally reserved for holidays, occasional family gatherings, birthdays ... that sort of thing.

Stranger than the call itself was the reason behind the call. His Aunt had a very special favor to ask of her favorite nephew. A mission, if you will, she had said ... if he choose to accept it. She had explained what she wanted from him, and the parties involved. After listening to her plan, he had readily agreed.

He could help out one good cause and one good friend all in one fell swoop.

Upon earning his agreement, his Aunt had helped him conceive a form of coded communication that they could use, via text messages. Between the two of them they had come up with a mixtures of police and military radio codes, many with altered meanings that would suit there needs.

If anyone did intercept their transmissions, they would be getting reports of stolen and/or abandoned vehicles, serious accidents, weak signals and requests for escort or transport. No one but the two of them would know the _true_ meaning of most of the codes. It was a simple plan.

He was in position and ready to get to work. It was now 7:50, time to report in.

He pulled his cell phone from his coat pocket and searched for the number he needed. He then sent the following message:

Romeo Papa (R.P.) 10-23, (arrived at scene) 10-14. (location secured) 10-33. (stand by)

With in moments he received a message back:

10-4, (message received) Code 5, (maintain surveillance) 10-13 (report conditions) at 2015. Delta Bravo (D.B.)

Randy read the message and put his phone away. The party would be starting soon. He needed to be on his toes.

At 8:00 the party started right on time. After the initial rush of guests and charity officials within the first ten minutes or so, the influx of people slowed a bit. Randy watched all the doors carefully and still managed to keep all his patrons happy. It was going to be a busy night, but he could handle it. He was a multi-tasker.

At 8:15, he had yet to make visual contact on either of his two 'targets'. He still had to report in, so he promptly sent another message. It was very simple:  
10-29, (nothing to report/no visual at this time) 10-40. (acknowledge)

A reply was quickly forthcoming:

10-4,(message received) 10-19 (contact/call) upon 10-8. (visual confirmation) 10-40.

He replied back:

10-4, 10-33.

When he was through with his text messages, Randy busied himself at the bar. The drinks were really flying and his tip jar was looking mighty nice. He may win that mystery prize awarded for the most tips raised after all. If everything went as planned it would be a win/win siuation.

About forty-five minutes after the official opening of the festivities, Randy spotted a tall, rather imposing man entering the room through the secured checkpoint. The man was dressed all in black, from head to toe. As he moved his arms, Randy noticed that he had gold and onyx cuff links that caught the light. Randy also noted the fine cut of the man's tuxedo and thought that for such a large man, he wore it well.

Heads turned his way when he entered the room. It was hard not to notice this new arrival. His presence seemed to invade the entire room. As he moved through the crowd, occasionally stopping to shake someone's hand, he exuded a sense of mystery and danger. The crowd parted like the red sea as he strolled casually toward the bar.

Even without being able to see the man's face, Randy knew that his first 'target' had arrived. He had to admit that he was impressed. The man had style. He had panache. He had something else too ...something that Randy couldn't quite put a name too. Whatever 'it' was, he could see how a certain lady would be attracted to the man.

He took out his phone and sent another text:

Juliet Charlie (J.C.) 10-23. 10-9 (personal contact) imminent. 10-77 (ETA) 5 minutes.

He watched the man moving closer as he got his reply:

Good. 10-13 on Echo Bravo. (E.B.)

Randy glanced quickly around the room, and handed a glass of wine to a lady at the bar. Still no sign of his second 'target'. He quickly pushed a few buttons on his phone:

10-74 (negative) on Echo Bravo. 10-20 (incoming) on T1. (target one)

Just as Randy was sliding his phone back in his pocket, at approximately 8:50 pm, the man in black eased up to the center of the bar. He sat down and ordered a scotch on the rocks, and he wanted the "good stuff". Randy served up the man's drink promptly and introduced himself. He asked the stranger how he was doing, thereby establishing a working relationship with the patron.

He didn't linger too long, or ask any personal questions. There was no need to raise the man's suspicions by asking too much, or giving him unwarranted extra attention. Randy needed to stay professional. He managed to maintain his proper bartender etiquette while making polite small talk with all his patrons and keeping everyone satisfied with his service.

After ten minutes or so had passed, Randy's keen surveillance picked up a potential threat to his mission. He spied a garishly attired woman heading straight for his 'target'. She was wearing a lime green fiasco of a dress. How it could be so skin tight, on her skeletal frame was beyond comprehension. Her alarmingly red hair, that was pulled back severely from her face in a tight up-do did nothing to improve her appearance. Randy had to think on his feet. Darla, as he knew her name to be, was moving in fast.

Randy knew of her reputation, this wasn't, after all, his first society party. He seriously hoped that the man wouldn't be interested in Darla. 'Surely, he has better taste than that . And if it's true that his sights are set elsewhere? " the bartender ruminated. Still, the potential for an upset was looming large.

Randy approached the subject of his primary surveillance to warn him of imminent danger. He leaned across the bar and spoke quietly to the man. "Gold Digger. Incoming at two o'clock. "The man looked up at Randy with a questioning look in his eye. Randy nodded his head in the direction that Darla was coming from, "Sorry, at your eight o'clock."

The tall, dark and handsome stranger turned in his seat to get a glimpse of whoever was heading his way. He cringed a bit when he saw her and swiveled back around to face Randy. "Thanks for the warning." He cringed again as he he took a good long sip from his glass, draining it. As he sat the drink down, another one appeared in front of him. "And for the drink," the man added. "Remind me to give you a big tip later."

"I do what I can." Randy laughed. "And I will remind you about that tip too. You better believe it." Randy stopped laughing when Darla squirmed her way though the people to find a spot next to his new friend. He watched as she tried in vain to engage him in conversation. The man was nice enough, but he wasn't giving Darla the response she was looking for.

After some failed attempts at conversation, Darla rubbed the man's arm and asked the _important_ question. "So handsome, where do you work?" In 'Darla-speak' that meant how much do you make. Randy thought he might throw up; she really gave him the heeby-jeebies.

From the look on the man's face, Randy could tell that he was neither amused nor in anyway interested in the woman. He was very happy when the man scowled at her question and answered gruffly. "I work at the Buy More."

Obviously, this was not the response that Darla wanted and she turned up her nose in disgust. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you," she said as she hurried away from the bar. "Have a nice night."

Randy and the stranger both let out a sigh of relief. The man in black raised his glass to Randy and thanked him again. The bartender just smiled and nodded before he turned and walked to the other end of the bar to wait on another group of party-goers. Along the way he sent another message:

10-9 with T1. Possible Code 3, (disturbance and/or hostile contact) 10-24 (crisis diverted)

Less than one minute after his message was sent, he had a reply:

10-4. 10-10 (trust established?) with T1? 10-30. (request response)

He deftly entered his answer on the keypad:

10-75, (affirmative) 10-10. 10-74 on T2. (target two) 10-33.

He put his phone away again and continued to keep a keen eye out for his next 'target', keeping up a friendly conversation with the first one for the next twenty minutes or so.

At 9:20, the first subject announced that it was "time to make the rounds" and excused himself from the bar.

"Be careful out there," warned Randy.

"Will do," replied the man in black.

Not even five minutes had passed before Randy saw his second target entering through one of the public entrances. She looked fabulous in her dark gray silk dress. Physically, she was a looker; tall, toned and tanned. Personally, Randy knew her to be very open, honest and friendly. She was a nurturer, a giver. It was about time she got some 'happy returns' for all her good work and friendly ways. She was, afterall, the reason he had taken this assignemnt.

She spotted Randy at the bar, waved and headed his way. He had to report this to Delta Bravo:

Echo Bravo 10-23. 10-20 now. 10-9 imminent. T1 is 10-25. (not in the area)

He pressed send and put his phone away once again as he went to greet his second 'target' and his friend.

He handed her a glass of white zinfandel and kissed her cheek. They spoke for awhile about various topics; her job, his jobs, her ex, his ex. He'd leave her to wait on others and managed to keep on eye on the big man as he moved through the crowd. They spoke for thirty minutes or so before the lovely woman decided it was time to mingle. She told Randy she'd be back in a bit.

At 9:30 the bartender sent the following transmission:

Code 5 in effect. Echo and Juliet 10-25; 10-74 on 10-12. (mutual contact)

And so the night progressed. Both of his intended 'targets' kept narrowly missing each other, and he kept sending his reports. There were a few instances when he thought there could be trouble. But both parties involved had managed to disentangle themselves from unwanted attention. He thought a few times that one or both of them might turn violent. That would certainly have spiced up the night, but probably not in a good way.

Randy was beginning to think that this was a lost cause. 'Talk about bad timing' he told himself. He didn't know if they would ever be at the bar at the same time ... and it wasn't like he could force them to stay around.

Finally at 11:00, the man in black returned to the bar. Randy knew, however, that he wasn't going anywhere. He was in need of some advice. And who better to give it than the friendly bartender. At long last the man admitted that he was starting to have feelings for his beautiful neighbor. After much discussion on the subject of said neighbor, the man told Randy her name was Ellie Bartowski. Of course, Randy had known this all along, but he didn't let on.

Randy felt elated. Things were falling into place. As soon as the gentleman uttered her name, she emerged from the crowd, as if on cue, and was walking their way. Randy alerted the subject of this fact, which made him very happy. The two men then put their heads together and devised a plan.

Randy waved Ellie to meet him at the end of the bar. As he went to meet her he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket he quickly looked at the message:

10-13. Over.

He hurriedly sent a response:

Echo and Juliet 10-26 (in the area) 10-12 imminent. 10-33.

Randy went to greet Ellie once more. It was now 11:45 pm. Only fifteen minutes until the witching hour. He could tell that something was on her mind. And, not surprisingly, her mind was on her handsome neighbor, John Casey. She confessed her burgeoning feelings for the man and Randy could hardly contain his excitement. He discussed Ellie's new interest for the next ten minutes or so.

He knew that the mission would be a success and he _really_ loved it when a plan came together. When he knew that Ellie was ready, he engaged the plan he had made with John. Then, with a satisfied smile on his face, he backed away and waited to see the outcome. He hoped that everything would work out as planned.

When John approached Ellie a few minutes before midnight, and she melted into his arms, Randy knew that it had worked out. He had to smile. Ellie was a good woman who needed a good man, and John was a good man who needed a good woman. 'Who knew that spreading the love would be so rewarding?' Randy asked himself before laughing again.

As he watched John and Ellie take to the dance floor for a slow dance, he sent his last message for the night:

Code 4, (no further assistance needed) 10-80. (pursuit in progress) 10-18. (mission accomplished) Over.

A few minutes later he got his last reply:10-4,10-28. (loud and clear) 10-44. (permission to leave) Over and Out.

Randy continued to watch the new love birds from the shadows until he saw them make their way out of the party. Then he counted up his tip money and learned that he had _indeed_ made the most money and had won an all expenses paid trip for two to Aruba. All in all, it was a _really_ good night.


	14. Chapter 11A: The Aftermath

Series Title: The Masquerade  
Chapter Title: The Aftermath - Agony or Ecstasy  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Beta Reader: **brandywine00  
**Rating: PG 13 to R-ish. No explicit content.  
Spoilers: none that I know of. Maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my : I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves.  
Authors Note: John's POV. He wakes up a few hours "after the loving" and is conflicted over his actions.

*********************************

It was four a.m. in Los Angeles. As most of the city's pretty party people were stumbling into their beds, John Casey was waking up.

Lying on his back, he could feel a warm, lush, womanly body pressed against him. His eyes fluttered open and he stared up into the darkness. Taking a few deep breaths, he allowed himself to bask in the afterglow lingering in the recesses of his mind.

"Ellie," he sighed in relief to discover that he had not dreamt the encounter between them. It had been very real, as evidenced by the beautiful enchantress sleeping peacefully at his side. He laughed quietly as he also realized that he had managed to_ not_ wake up hand-cuffed and alone in the bed, gagged and wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

He raised his head and shoulders up from his pillow as much as he could without disturbing her. His eyes had adjusted to the dark room enough to see her in the dim light that was creeping in from the balcony. She was curled into the fetal position, splayed partially across his chest. One shapely long leg was entwined in his and her dark hair covered her face like a blanket, obscuring his view of her countenance.

He carefully smoothed away the offending locks with the back of his hand so he could study her. She was breathtaking, even in repose. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyelids, trimmed in dark, lush lashes fluttered as she dreamed. He wondered if she was dreaming of him.

She looked so serene, so innocent. He ran his fingertips across her full rosy lips, fighting back his desire to kiss her, as his touch brought forth a moan from his sleeping beauty. But he didn't want to wake her. He was content just watching her in this unguarded moment , enjoying the contact of their bodies.

He could feel the steady strum of her heartbeat against his chest and it soothed him. Every once in a while, her hand would rub, involuntarily, against his chest, or her foot would glide up and down against his knees. He knew it was not purposeful, but he didn't care. He liked the way Ellie touched him, even in sleep.

He could have stayed there for hours watching her. Giving her body butterfly light touches. Enjoying the calmness of this moment. But it was not to be, as he felt the 'call of nature.' He carefully extricated himself from Ellie and padded into the bath room.

He splashed some water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. There should have been a very happy guy staring back at him ... but something was amiss. Where there should have been brightness in his eyes, there was darkness. Guilt. Doubt. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and shook his head.

"What is wrong with you?" he growled at his mirror image. No answer was forthcoming.

He needed to get out of his funk, deciding the best course of action would be a drink and a cigar. If he could have some Neil Diamond playing in the background, the scene would be perfect for contemplation.

John went back out to the bedroom and quietly searched his bag for the things he needed. He pulled on his pajama bottoms and robe, deciding to leave the shirt on the bed for Ellie, in case she woke up. As he tossed the silk shirt on the bed, Ellie stirred in her sleep, rolling over to clutch his pillow closer to her and scooting over to 'his' spot.

John smiled as he knelt beside the bed. He wanted to touch her, but just held his hand over her skin, hovering so close as he traced the outline of her body. She whispered in her sleep and his heart skipped a beat.

"Love you, John." She reached out to him in her sleep. "Don't go."

He kissed her bare shoulder and pulled the sheet up to cover her. "Shhh. I love you too, darlin'." He swept her hair back from her face once more. "Go back to sleep now. I'll be right here," he vowed even as he got up and left her side.

He poured himself a scotch and gathered up his smoking supplies. Just as he was about to step out the French doors to the balcony, Ellie spoke out again in her sleep. If the first three words she had murmured made his heart falter, these three words turned his blood to ice.

"Who are you?"

He froze midstep, turning to study the woman who slept peacefully, even if her mind did not. "Who am I? Now, there's a question for the ages," John told the early morning wind as he returned to his original path, stepping out to greet the coming dawn.

********************************

John was reeling as he stumbled out onto the balcony. He felt like he had just been sucker-punched. His chest tightened, feeling like someone had put his heart in a vice and was slowly tightening the screws.

He set his glass down on the railing with shaking hands. His ashtray and cigar box were unceremoniously tossed onto the small table in the corner, along with three more tiny bottles of scotch that he'd stashed in the pocket of his robe.

He gripped the edge of the balcony, so tight his knuckles turned white, as Ellie's question reverberated in his mind. "Who are you? Who are you?" On and on it went. John reckoned that Poe had it right when he wrote about the 'tolling of the bells, of the bells, bells, bells.' A thing like that gets stuck in your mind, it could make you a little crazy.

As he gazed, unseeing, at the hotel grounds, his thoughts turned inward to try to find an acceptable answer to that question.

*********************************

_Who am I? Colonel John W. Casey. Army Ranger, NSA agent._

_What Am I? A burn-out, some would say. A spy. Trained assassin ... killer. Ruthless. Calculating. I am darkness, death and destruction. I am secrets and lies. _

_People think I'm made of steel. Stone cold. Emotionless ... except for anger. Never forget the anger. But I'm not a machine, I am a man. I do have feelings. I hide them well. Maybe too well._

_I am a soldier. I follow orders. I remove obstacles. Threats. Traitors. I am efficient at my tasks. I don't always agree with everything that's asked of me, but it's for the 'greater good.' That is my creed. _

_I never wanted more than that. _

_Until her. _

_Ellie. _

_She makes me want for more out of life. To be more. Can I be more? God, I want to try for her sake._

_Can she understand the things I've done? The things I've had to do to protect and defend our country? Could she even imagine? Would she see a man of principle who is doing his duty, or a monster?_

_Who is she? Doctor Eleanor Faye Bartowski. Good neighbor. All American Girl._

_What is she? She is sweetness and light. The quintessential girl next door. America, baseball and apple pie. She is a dream, I never knew I had._

_She is open and honest. She wears her heart on her sleeve. A friend to all. Warm. is an optimist, seeing the good in everything. Even in me._

_She is a healer. Nurturer. She saves lives, she doesn't take them. 'Do no harm.' That is her creed._

_Can we work around these differences? Differences that she doesn't even know exist between us. Relationships are supposed to be built on love, respect and trust. Aren't they?_

**************************

John downed his scotch in one gulp and winced at the burn, but poured another nonetheless. Lighting up one of his best 'Cubans' he returned to his musings.

_Do I love her? God help me, yes I do._

_Do I respect her? Of course, I do._

_Do I trust her? Undoubtedly, I do._

_But, I know everything about her. Every last detail of her life. All those things: love, respect, and trust come so easily where she is concerned._

_She, on the other hand, only thinks she knows me. She's never even met the real me. But then again, maybe she does suspect something ... deep down. _

_Isn't that why her subconscious brain asked that question in the first place? Her mind is sorting through events; things she's seen or heard that her conscious mind has yet to recall._

_AMd when she does figure it out, what then? Will she stay or go? _

_She will figure it out. She's a smart one, Ellie. No push-over there. So do I tell her first? Or let her discover it on her own, and hope the fallout isn't too bad?_

*****************************

John rubbed his face roughly with his hands, looking up at the sky ... as if there were answers there. There weren't. He rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on as he thought of another problem. Danger. He could be putting Ellie in more danger than she already was.

_Well, John. Real bang up job you've done with this one. _

_Couldn't I have thought of that before taking her to bed? Before she got so far under my skin that there's no removing her? _

_Before I made her a potential pawn in these spy games ... leverage to be used against me and the Intersect. _

_I've been tortured. Been to the brink of hell and back again. I survived. I'm trained for that. Conditioned. She's not. She is strong, yes. But not like that. How long would she last? Not long. _

_And if someone kept on hurting her long after she told what she knew, or they figured out she really didn't know anything? If someone put his hands on her, cut her, maimed her, defiled her ... God, stop thinking about that!_

_If something were to happen to Ellie because of me ... I don't think I'd recover from that. There'd be a bloodbath to be sure. A lot of dead bad guys. Killed with extreme prejudice. I'd enjoy that._

_Then what? I'd be an empty shell, again. Much worse this time. No coming back. Write a letter to my mother, say my goodbyes ... then so long Johnny boy._

John tried to silence his brain; to stop all these now morbid thoughts from invading his mind.

He should be reflecting on how lucky he was that a quality woman like Ellie Bartowski would even notice a man like him. He tried to wrap his brain around that idea, but was finding it difficult, so he stopped thinking at all.

He silenced the voice in his head and stood like a sentinel, keeping a watch of the grounds below him, un-shed tears pooling in his deep blue eyes.

And that is how Ellie found him.


	15. Chapter 11B: The Aftermath Part 2

Series Title: The Masquerade  
Chapter Title: The Aftermath - Agony or Ecstasy: Part 2  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Beta Reader: brandywine00  
Rating: PG 13 to R-ish. No explicit content.

Spoilers: none that I know of. Maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my world.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves.

Authors Note: Ellie wakes up ...

* * *

Ellie Bartowski was snuggled up comfortably in her hotel bed, sleeping soundly as her body curled around the larger, warmer body of her new lover.

She was content, happy and relaxed for the first time in a long time, as her dreams were filled with thoughts of John. The way his body felt as it moved against her own. The way her kissed her. How he tasted. How he made her feel safe and loved. She sighed, smiling in her peaceful slumber as her mind replayed their early morning rendezvous on a continuous loop.

Her sleeping body felt John move beside her and tried to wake up, reaching out for him. 'Love you, John...' the thought danced through her thoughts. At his gentle urging, she let her dreams reclaim her.

Her dreams had changed. There were no more dreams of silky caresses and hot lingering kisses. No more sweet nothings whispered between the two. No more flashes of tangled limbs and sweat slicked bodies merging together.

Foggy memories were rising to the surface. John's voice, she could hear it, but she was in a drug induced haze, comatose. Then a snippet of Chuck's voice coming to her through the same haze. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she knew she wasn't meant to. It was a secret, something dangerous.

There were memories of conversations abruptly ended whenever she came in the room, and questioning looks exchanged. Unexplained, or poorly explained cuts and bruises on John, Chuck and even Sarah. John's eyes always watching, looking for something, but what? What was she not supposed to know? All was not as it seemed.

John's image filled her mind. Dark blue eyes penetrating her soul, looking into her, yet revealing nothing. John was not all that he seemed. He was an enigma ... a riddle to be solved. 'Who are you?' The question echoed in her brain.

All the images and thoughts raced by, quicker than her waking mind could comprehend ... but they lingered in her subconscious.

Ellie slowly woke to the realization that she was alone in the bed, her arms wrapped around John's pillow. She nuzzled her face in its downy softness and inhaled, taking in the pure masculine scent of him, and she sighed a lover's sigh. Letting go of the pillow, she sat up and stretched. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she glanced about the dimly lit room looking for John. She couldn't see him anywhere.

She listened to the room around her, but the only sounds were her own breathing and the music that still played softly in the background.

At first she felt a panic seize her. Had he left her? As if in answer to her question, a gentle breeze blew in through the open doors, bringing with it the faint smell of cigar smoke, and she knew where he had gone to. The balcony ... of course she should have known that. She smiled at the thought.

She slid carefully out of the bed, finding the black silk pajama shirt that John had left for her at the foot of the bed. She slipped it on and went into the bathroom to freshen up before joining John on the balcony.

She stopped just inside the doorway to admire his dark figure standing so still, illuminated only by the moonlight and a few landscaping lights from the gardens below. He brought to mind a silent sentry, keeping watch over his domain.

Oftentimes, she would walk to her apartment and feel eyes upon her, but upon turning around would find no one there. It was the oddest feeling. But how many nights and early mornings had she come home from work, only to see him, like this, outside his own bedroom? Countless times, she wagered. He'd just be standing there on his balcony with the most serious look on his face, only moving to take a drink or a smoke of his cigar. His eyes never moved from the courtyard as he kept his self-imposed vigil.

Tonight she was on the inside looking out. Earlier she had thought that she might enjoy the view from her balcony, but right now, the ominous dark figure that was John Casey made the view of the balcony far more interesting than anything beyond it.

She sometimes wondered what or who he was thinking about on those nights, or what he was watching for with such intensity. She had wanted to ask, but never had the courage. Maybe tonight could change all that. Tonight she could ask.

She knew that John had secrets, things he hadn't told her. How she knew this, she wasn't sure, but she knew. This should've worried her, or scared her, but it didn't. For some reason she trusted him, he made her feel safer than she'd ever felt before. She believed in him, and she only hoped that he trusted in her, believed in her, enough to let her in ... trusted her enough to keep his secrets safe.

If he wasn't ready now, she would wait. He was worth it.

Ellie finally took the last few steps over the threshold and sidled up behind John. She wasn't sure if it was because she had been so silent, or because John was so deep in thought, but he hadn't heard her approach. She ran her hand across his back, startling him. She could feel his body flinch beneath her touch, but he didn't move to face her. Rising up on her tips toes, she wrapped her arms around his hard body, whispering in his ear, "Morning John."


	16. Chapter 11C: The Aftermath Part 3

Series Title: The Masquerade Chapter Title: The Aftermath - Agony or Ecstasy: Part 3 Author: jellie_rayneluv Beta Reader: brandywine00 Rating: PG 13 to R-ish. No explicit content.

Spoilers: none that I know of. Maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my world.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves.

Authors Note: Ellie joins John and discovers some things ...

********************************

John flinched when he felt Ellie's gentle caress on his back, having been so lost inside himself that he hadn't heard her approach. He grimaced as he could only think that if she had been an enemy approaching ... he'd be dead right now. Not acceptable. Wallowing did not suit him. He needed to snap out of it and quick.

He clasped her hands in his as they reached around his chest, holding them close to his body. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and spoke. "Bashye, shto ya dyelayu? Vaz'meetya sebya v sahldat." The Russian words rolled of his tongue before he could think to stop them.

He heard Ellie gasp behind him, responding to his use of this language that was so foreign to her. Opening his eyes he muttered, "Byeleekaya" under his breath as he released her hand and turned to face her.

To say that Ellie was caught of guard would be an understatement. She wasn't surprised that he spoke another language, as anyone who met him could tell he was educated. Afterall, in this day and age, most people she knew spoke a second language. Spanish mostly, though. She had taken French and Spanish in school, but she certainly wasn't fluent. But that sounded like Russian ... serious, smooth and effortless. She shook her head, it wasn't everyday you met someone who obviously was fluent in Russian.

She decided to chalk this little tidbit of info in the column of "unknown entities" when it came to John Casey.

Then again, she could just ask. "John, sweetie ... was that Rus..." the words were almost out of her mouth, but faltered when she saw the look on his face when he pivoted around toward her.

He looked devastated, his eyes shimmering with pools of tears, and one lone fat tear drop was making its way down his chiseled jawline. She could tell that he was clenching his teeth, trying his best not to shake as he gazed down into her eyes.

She was starting to get worried and a little scared, too. She never expected to see John, a man she considered a rock, this rattled. Devon, she recalled, hadn't looked this distraught when he had broken their engagement, not even when he was begging for forgiveness.

Suddenly, the question of why John was speaking in Russian seemed unimportant. Ellie reached up to cup John's face, wiping away the trail of the solitary tear on his skin. "Oh, John ... " her voice started to quiver. "What's wrong? Are you okay? John ... sweetie, you're starting to scare me."

She watched him carefully, hoping for a response of some kind.

He still didn't speak. He just stood there and stared at her ... in desperation. it seemed. And when he finally blinked a pair of tears slip from his eyes. Even as she herself was trembling, Elllie wiped away John's tears.

"Please, say something." Her breath fell in short pants, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her, as she pled once more. "Say anything."

John placed his large hand over her smaller one, taking possession of it, and pulled her body against his. He didn't say a word in answer to her question. He just kissed her. Deeply. Passionately. He poured all his emotions into that one kiss, as if it may be the last. He wanted her to remember that kiss, if nothing else.

Ellie relaxed into John's strong arms as he crushed her to him. She surrendered to the kiss, and let all of his emotions sweep over her and through her, as they threatened to fill her soul completely. She couldn't remember ever experiencing anything like it before. This was definitely the kiss one would wish for before dying.

John abruptly pulled away from Ellie's lips and her body as well, as he stumbled away from her, moving quickly to sit on the chaise lounge in the darkened corner of the balcony.

Ellie could only watch him move way from her, as she brought her fingers to her trembling lips. "That felt like goodbye, John." She started to cry just a little, "Please tell me that wasn't goodbye." 


	17. Ch 12A: Not Necessarily the Whole Truth

Series Title: The Masquerade  
Chapter Title: Not Necessarily the Whole Truth, Part 1  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Beta Reader: brandywine00  
Rating: PG 13 No explicit content.

Spoilers: none that I know of. Maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my world.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves.

Authors Note: John tries to come clean with Ellie

* * *

"Please, tell me that wasn't goodbye."

Ellie's plea reverberated through John's mind. His heart clenched at the desperation in her voice, breaking him out of his contemplation.

He looked up at her, the woman whom he had grown to love so much, so quickly, and his heart broke. She was crying now, waiting for a response ... any response that would ease her heart and mind. However, John was having difficulty finding his voice.

He watched as she gnawed on her trembling lips and brushed tears from her face with the back of her hand. 'God,' he told himself, 'I am such a bastard!' He really had hurt her and that was the last thing that he ever wanted to do. Even being a man of few words, he should have been able to say something. Wasn't he supposed to be able to talk himself into and out of any situation? He was quick with a sarcastic remark or insult when he had to deal with Chuck and Morgan, or a witty comeback to Walker. But this situation called for a very sensitive approach, and for some reason sincerity had fled the building and left no forwarding address. He was having one helluva time finding the right thing to say.

Ellie waited in silence as the moments crawled by, her fear growing until it suddenly changed to anger. She had put her heart out there for John to take. And take it he had. She thought it was safe, that she could trust him. But he had trampled all over her still wounded heart.

He had asked her to spend the weekend with him, but now after one night together he was changing his mind. She had surrendered everything ... heart, body and soul to this man. Now here she was, standing in tears because he'd decided he didn't want her after all. She felt like such a fool.

Ellie looked at John, noting his blank stare. Was he even paying attention to her? He was just sitting there like nothing had happened, lost in his own thoughts. What was he thinking about anyway? It wasn't that difficult. He either wanted her or he didn't. And his silence, in her opinion, was pointing toward the latter. 'How dare he!' Ellie inner voice shouted, 'Who does he think he is anyway?' Her blood started to heat up, and not in the warm and fuzzy way. She wanted to strike out at him, hurt him, like he was hurting her.

John sat forward on the lounge, still tongue tied, as he studied Ellie's face. He was trained to read emotions and he knew the instant that hers changed from sadness and hurt, to fear and then anger. He watched her eyes grow dark and her expression hardened as she looked at him. He wasn't surprised. He expected it. He deserved it too, his non-responsiveness was abhorrent. He knew that, but for the first...well second time, actually, in his life, he felt helpless.

He willed himself to speak. To tell her that he loved her. That he would never leave her unless she asked him to. Then he realized that was the problem. His greatest fear was that she wouldn't want him when she discovered the truth about him. He worried that when she met the real John, the one behind the mask he wore every day, she would hate him. She would fear him. She would order him out of her life ... and he would go.

It would tear him to pieces to leave her. Hell, it may even kill him, literally. But staying around and seeing her everyday, knowing he had tasted heaven in her arms, never to do so again, would be more than he could take.

As he thought of this, John realized his silence was a defense mechanism. He could push her away now, to avoid a much bigger problem down the line. Wouldn't it be better this way? She could just hate him now, thinking of him as the bastard who used her and broke her heart. He would rather have Ellie hate him than to know the truth and having her afraid of him, thinking he was a ruthless killer. He could take the hate. He could not, however, take the fear.

_**NOTE: Sorry this part is so short .... more should be coming soon, depending on my new work schedule. Thanks to all the new folks who have added me to the favs or watch lists and As Always...PLEASE leave a comment good or bad. It may make a difference to how often I am posting.**_


	18. Ch 12B: Not Necessarily Part 2

**Series Title:** The Masquerade

**Chapter Title:** Not Necessarily the Whole Truth, Part 2

**Author:** jellie_rayneluv

**Beta Reader: **brandywine00

**Rating: **PG 13 No explicit content**. **

**Spoilers:** Maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my world. There may be some spoilers as to John's definite military affiliation. Is he Army or is he a Marine? I know there has been much discussion of this. For those who have seen season three, you already know the answer ... and I won't say which is which, but my John may or may not be what the show has decreed. Also in my world, Devon was a Neurosurgeon, not a Cardiac surgeon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves.

**Authors Note:** John tries to come clean with Ellie. More Angst in this chapter ... I promise John will "spill" in the next part.

_

* * *

_

'Say something ... Damn it man!' John silently screamed at himself as he watched Ellie tentatively take the few steps forward that separated them.

Time seemed to slow, like a movie special effect, and he could only stare at her as she closed the gap between them, raising her hand to strike a blow.

As she reached him, John's instincts kicked in. He blocked her hand, grabbing it mere inches from his face. He quickly pulled her into his lap, a smirk  
forming on his handsome face as he finally found his voice.

"Ah, a spitfire ... I like that in a woman."

Again, he had to block another attack as she attempted to pound against his chest with her free hand. John shook his head and laughed. Maybe a  
snappy retort wasn't the best way to start the needed conversation because Ellie certainly wasn't amused. If anything, it only mad her angrier.

She struggled against him as he clasped both of her wrists in one strong hand and used the other to wrap around her waist, pulling her flush to his  
chest. "Don't patronize me, John!" she cried out as she continued to squirm away from his grip. She could feel a rumble of laughter building in his chest.  
"This is not funny!" her trembling voice proclaimed, "If you don't want me, let me go ..."

"Let you go?" John was a little shocked. He buried his face in her dark hair, taking in the sweet scent of his Angel. "Jesus, I'm so sorry Ellie ... my beautiful  
Ellie." He whispered in her ear. "I'll never let you go ... never say goodbye until you ask me to." Inside he added, 'or until you run away from me, screaming  
in terror.'

He let go of his tight grip on her and began rubbing her back and smoothing her hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "And even then, I may fight  
you on that. I love you Eleanor Bartowski ... and if you'll let me, I will spend every moment I can proving it to you."

John pushed Ellie back from him, just far enough to get a good look at her face. Much to his delight, he was rewarded with the sweetest smile he had ever  
witnessed. He was overcome with a wave of relief, even as his heart tightened in his chest. 'Double edged sword' ... he thought to himself, 'I'm damned if I do,  
and damned if I don't.'

Without Ellie, he'd be damned to a life of solitude with a cold dead heart. But with her, he could be damning them both to a world of pain She could be hurt or  
killed simply as a weapon against him, Chuck or Sarah. A bargaining chip. Could he live with that? If something happened to her because of their relationship,  
he would be damned to a life of guilt and despair. A short life, albeit ... but still.

Just as he was starting to get cold feet again, he looked again at Ellie's face. Her smile. Her eyes brimming with love. For him. When she reached out and  
cupped his face in her hands and told him she loved him, he knew that was a risk he would take.

Life without her now, just wasn't an option. For him. She would have to be the one to leave ... and she just might.

"I love you, John Casey," she had said. "I really do. I was ready to put up a fight tonight too, to keep you from doing something stupid like running from me."

They moved toward each other, in unison, heads tilting and meeting in a gentle kiss. There would be no turning back now, for either of them.

He pulled away from the kiss, gazing at her with all sincerity. He smiled lightly as the worried look re-emerged in his deep blue eyes. "It's more likely that you'll  
run away from me, my sweet, beautiful girl."

Ellie was startled by his response and started to ask what he meant only to be silenced by a quick brush of his lips against her own. "I believe you when you say  
you love me, Ellie. I do." The words were murmured so softly that Ellie could barely hear them.

He paused for a moment to organize his thoughts. He had to tread carefully here. He leaned back in the lounge chair, holding Ellie at a distance so he could gage  
her reactions to what he about to say.

Her steel grey eyes sparkled with tears that still threatened to fall and her forehead was creased in confusion. Her once smiling lips had transformed to a frown  
as she furrowed her brow.

"I hear a 'but' coming, John", she said quickly as she turned her head away from his steady gaze. Even though he had told her only moments ago that he would  
never leave her, she was still afraid of what his next words would be.

John was nervous himself. He reached out with a trembling hand and stroked the side of her face, the back of his fingers dragging softly across her cheekbones  
before dropping to caress her parted lips.

Ellie sighed into his touch and slowly turned her eyes back to the man in front of her. It was time to face the truth ... good or bad. With a lingering stroke, she  
moved her hands along his arm, until she entwined her fingers in his and brushed her lips

against the back of his hand. It was time for her to be brave. And she would be. For him. She raised her eyes to his and nodded.

Having gained her silent consent, he continued. Gathering her hands in both of his, he settled them on his thigh and held on tight. When he spoke he somehow  
managed to sound sultry and afraid at the same time. The dark timbre in his voice sent a shiver down her spine that she was unable to shake off.

"I know you love me. But you don't know me, Ellie. Not really." He closed his eyes for a few seconds before speaking again.

"I'm so afraid of losing you ... and I just found you. I'm afraid that when you find out who I really am ... What I really am, you'll come to your senses and leave me."

Ellie forced a nervous laugh and felt her whole body tense as John's stormy blue eyes pierced her soul. A chilling sensation swept through her body as she realized  
that he was speaking the truth ... or at least he thought he was.

She wasn't sure of the cause, whether it was the coolness of his gaze, or the brisk breeze that picked just that moment to pick up, but suddenly Ellie was shivering  
uncontrollably. A fact that was not lost on John.

He could feel her body quaking and noticed for the first time, her clothing ... or lack thereof. Letting go of her hands, he reached up and pushed her hair back from her  
face, his thumb tracing the fat tear that rolled down her face. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her in a protective manner.

She stilled almost instantly, feeling safe and cherished in his embrace. Her arms went around his neck, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't care what  
he said, this was were she belonged. It was breaking her heart seeing him so afraid, so unsure of himself.

The man who she had always seen as stalwart and brave was coming undone and she didn't know how to help him. So she would listen to whatever it was he was  
going to say, but she had already made up her mind. He was her home, her safe haven ... she just had to convince him of that.

"Ellie," her name rumbled in his throat as he murmured in her ear. "Let's get you inside and warmed up, okay?" He tilted his head toward the hotel grounds and the  
sounds of workmen drifted through the air. "I think we need this to be a little more private, anyway."

Ellie pulled way from his grasp and simply smiled and nodded. She allowed John to pull her up and lead her back into the room, shutting the world out behind them.  
They stood in silence for a moment just watching each other. Ellie crossed her arms across her chest as another chill went over her.

John quickly brushed his lips across her forehead. "Why don't you go put on something warmer and I'll make us some coffee."

Ellie looked at him questioningly. Was he going to try to leave? She almost feared that he would ... after all that had transpired already. John, seemingly, had read her  
mind and eased her qualms. "Don't worry, beautiful. I'll still be here."

Relieved, Ellie gave him another dazzling smile, squeezing his hand as she walked backward toward the bathroom. "Okay. I'll be back in a minute."

John let go of her hands and watched as she sauntered off to the bathroom. He still couldn't believe what a beauty she was, and that she loved him. Before he could  
help it, he smiled and started to hum as he went to make the promised coffee.

It didn't take long for the coffee to brew. As he listened with a keen ear to Ellie moving about in the next room, John prepared two steaming mugs ... black for him and  
heavy cream for Ellie, just the way she liked it and carried them to the corner, setting them carefully on the table next the big overstuffed chair.

He pulled his robe closed over his chest, tightening the tie around his waist and sank back into the cozy depths and waited for his love to return.

REMEMEBER TO PEASE FEED THER WRITERS: I'm getting a lot of traffic and want to thank everyone again who has added me to your favorites ... but please leave comments,  
good or bad ... and let me know what you think. It really helps to keep the creative side of my brain functioning, amnd more story coming.


	19. Chapter 12C: Not Necessarily Part 3

Series Title: The Masquerade  
Chapter Title: Not Necessarily the Whole Truth, Part 3  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Beta Reader: **brandywine00**  
Rating: PG 13 to R No explicit content, but some adult : none that I know of. Maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my world.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves.  
Authors Note: John comes clean with Ellie...but how much truth can she handle?

Time was a funny thing. One minute it seems to stop, the next minute it seems to fly. And sometimes, it just creeps. As John sat comfortably waiting for Ellie to come out of the bathroom it was definitely creeping. It was conspiring against him it seemed, trying to give him cold feet. But John was having none of that. Not today. He shook off his worry and made a decision.

He **could **do this. They could do this. He and Ellie ... they would make it work. They had to. If they didn't, or couldn't ... then what was the point?

He hadn't thought he would ever love another woman after Ilsa walked out of his life. It hadn't seemed plausible, not for a man like John Casey. Then along came Ellie. She had managed to capture his heart without even trying. It suddenly dawned on him that the fact he could love someone again and be loved in return was what made live worth living. He wasn't about to give that up now, and go back to a life of cynicism and solitude.

He had to make her understand. He prayed to God that she would accept him, skeletons and all.

As if on cue, Ellie breezed out of the other room, giving John another gleaming smile, and quickly came to his side. She had slipped a pair of black leggings on with his borrowed pajama top, and wrapped herself up snugly in the plush white hotel robe. John still thought she looked like a goddess, and he smiled back at her as she approached.

"Hey again," her words, ethereal, floated down to him as she stopped to reach her hand out for his.

"Good morning, beautiful," his voice rumbled up to her as he took her hand in his and pulled her gently into his lap. "So ... I guess I have some explaining to do."

Ellie reached over to take her mug, taking a sip of the hot coffee, savoring the smell and flavor as it hit her taste-buds. John had made it just perfect. She smiled coyly, "You sure do. Buster. I have to say one thing though. I hope that you don't think I'd be upset because you're a military man and never bothered to tell anyone."

John looked at her in amazement. "How? What...?"

Ellie sat her mug aside and took his hand in hers, rubbing her fingers over the gold ring that was always so prominent on his hand. " I noticed your ring earlier tonight. I always wondered what it was. Now I know. Westpoint. " She smiled. "I don't think they're handing these out in crackerjack boxes or in gumball machines." She laughed to lighten the mood a bit more. "John, you have to know that I find that to be an admirable quality in a man. I wouldn't have been at the party tonight if I didn't support our troops and those who served with them."

He couldn't help but smile back. She was a sharp one, his girl.

"Very observant, Ellie." He sighed. "But, in answer to your question, not exactly. "Taking a deep breath he continued. "My military background plays a part in it, but there's a much bigger issue at hand. I have to figure out what I can and can **not** tell you ... before I can get official clearance, anyway."

Now it was Ellie's turn to look confused. Of course John picked up on this instantly, so he continued. "Okay, let's start at the beginning. Allow me to introduce myself." He gave a small salute. "Colonel John W. Casey, Army Ranger ... at your service, ma'am."

"Colonel?" she squeaked. He nodded. "I didn't hear a retired in there."

He shook his head. "Nope, not retired. Active duty. I am always on the job, doing my duty to serve and protect this country." John gave her a look that told her he was dead serious.

"At the Buy More? Y ou are serving your country ... from the Buy More?" she asked, not able to wrap her head around that scenario.

"Yes, I know it sounds strange, but it's true." John paused to gather his thoughts. "This is where it gets more difficult. I want to tell you everything. I want no lies between us. But I have orders to follow. I could be in deep shit just telling you this much. We both could. 'll tell you what I can, until I can get the all clear to tell you more. Can you live with that for now?"

Ellie contemplated all he'd said so far and decided she could. She nodded for him to go on, squeezing his hand to reassure him.

"Okay then," his voice took on a deeper yet quieter tone. "I am actively an agent for the National Security Agency ... the NSA as we're more widely known. I am not what most would consider a 'nice' guy, Ellie. In fact I'm pretty damn scary, especially if you find yourself on the wrong end of my gun, and the government has put a target on you."

He stopped to see if Ellie had anything to say. She remained silent. "I have a lot of baggage, Ellie. There are many skeletons in my closet ... too many. And it's only a matter of time before some of them catch up to me. I have nightmares of some of the things I've suffered, at some of the things I've been asked to do." His voice dropped to almost a whisper as he finished.

"Oh, John," her voice flowed over him like succor, "I've heard stories of the atrocities of war..."

"Warfare," he interrupted her with a nervous chuckle and a shake of his head, "according to Byron is a 'brain-spattering, windpipe-slitting art.' And I am a master at my art, Ellie ... it's what I do best." He pulled her closer to him as she shivered in his arms.

Ellie found the courage to ask another question. "So you kill the bad guys ... the people who want to hurt America?"

"That's right." He kissed her forehead. "I kill the bad guys, the enemies of the state ... to protect you and everyone else. So you can have the American dream." He couldn't bear to tell her just yet that sometimes he had to kill the poor schmuck who just happened to know something they shouldn't, or else he had to whisk them away to be held in secret government facilities so they wouldn't inadvertently give away information to the enemy ... never to be seen again.

"I understand. And I'm glad you told me this much. I know it was hard to do. If it's possible, I admire you all the more. Is that weird?" Ellie laughed nervously. "You have a very important and dangerous job. A job that very few would be capable of doing, but none the less someone has to do it. I 'm not naive, John. I'm aware that the Government must do things that the public just doesn't need to know. I just never thought I'd know someone who did them." She pulled him into a slow tender kiss that made his toes curl. "So how does the Buy More fit in? Are there a great many baddies shopping for appliances?"

John had to catch his breath after the kiss she had just laid on him, but was finally able to respond. "You'd be surprised at the number of enemy agents that are there all the time. That's one of the reasons I'm there. I'm there to protect something very important. An asset that can **not** under any circumstances fall in to the wrong hands. And that, I'm afraid is all that I can tell you for now. It's more than I should have told you. Now you have to promise me ... PROMISE me, Ellie, that you'll let no one know what I've told you. I don't mean to be dramatic about it, but I could be terminated if my superiors know I told you without their approval."

"You mean they would send you away, and replace you?" She grimaced. "Right?"

He raised his eyebrow and half smiled, shaking his head. "No, that's not what I mean?"

Ellie was shocked at the implication of that statement. "You mean, they would actually kill you?" J

ohn nodded, "They prefer to say that I would suffer a 'bureaucratic absence of presence', but yeah, that's exactly what I mean. That's the worst case scenario, but entirely possible. So you see the importance of secrecy? Why I was afraid to tell you. One of the reasons, anyway. By knowing just what you know, you'll be in danger too. Hell, just being with me puts you in danger, whether you knew the truth or not. But I'll protect you, Ellie. Until my dying breath if I have to."

Ellie's voice caught in her throat, when she realized the truth of his admission. "I understand, John." Ellie pulled herself up and out of his lap, grabbing his hands for him to follow her back to the bed. "Thank you for telling me. It means more than you will ever know. I love you, and I trust you. You'll tell me more, if and when you can. I t's enough to know you care enough to let me in."

She pulled off her robe, and shoved John's robe from his shoulders. Getting bolder, she pushed him back on the bed before crawling up to lay beside him. S he ran her hands down the side of face and across his chest, taking the time to admire his body. She dropped butterfly kisses on his eyelids and down his neck, whispering into his skin. "I'll keep your secret John Casey, because I love you."

John groaned under Ellie's touch before pulling her roughly back to his lips and crushing her lips to his. "I love you too, Ellie. Y ou are the most amazing woman I've ever known."

"Mmmm," Ellie sighed into his mouth as he kissed her. Pulling away she remembered something he had said. "What was the other reason you were afraid to tell me ... other than the danger?"

John closed his eyes tightly and one last tear rolled free. "Because you are a good person, Ellie. You heal people. You bring new life into the world, and at times you can even bring life back once it's been lost." He shook back a sob, "I'm a killer, Ellie. I was afraid you wouldn't want a man like me. I don't bring life to anything."

Ellie kissed the tear away and pulled him over her body. "Oh, but you do, John. You give life ... you give life to me."


	20. Chapter 13 Waking Up, Again

Series Title: The Masquerade - Part 13 Chapter Title: Waking Up ... Again.  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Beta Reader: brandywine00  
Rating: PG 13 to R No explicit content, but some adult situations.  
Spoilers: none that I know of. Maybe season two finale, as it never happened in my world.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some OCs that may present themselves.  
Authors Note: John remembers the early morning hours, and our lovers have to get out of bed

Several hours later, John woke to the warm comfort of Ellie surrounding him. He opened his eyes slowly to allow them to adjust to the brightness that now filled the room. On full alert and glancing over at the alarm clock, he saw that it was 10:00 am.

They had been asleep for a while, which wasn t surprising. They had expended an awful lot of energy, making love for hours, going slowly at first and taking the time to learn each other's bodies.

John relaxed back into the bed and began to run his fingers through Ellie s hair, which once again fanned out over his chest. He smiled, finding that he was rather fond of waking up covered by Ellie, her legs twisted up in his, her breath falling softly across his skin. Running his other hand slowly over her now naked back, barely touching her with his rough fingers, he marveled at the softness of her skin. She was soft in all the places a woman should be, yet firm at the same time.

Her body was such a stark contrast to his own. His skin was marred. He had scars, too numerous to count. At least that's what he'd thought. This morning, however, Ellie had counted them all. She hadn t asked any questions, which had surprised him, but had simply found them all, tracing them with her fingers, then her tongue and lips.

As much as the sensations created by her actions were driving him to distraction, he tried to stop her. "Ellie, Darlin'" he pleaded with her. "You don't have to do that. You shouldn't have to think about those things, they're my burden to carry ... not yours."

Ellie shushed him, looking up from her exploration to give him a pleading look of her own. "I want to know these things, John. I need to." She slowly ran a fingertip over one particularly nasty scar on his left rib cage. "All of these scars ... are a map of your life. They've helped to make you who you are. The man you are." Moving to a new spot and kissing his marred skin she continued. "I want to know it all. I want to know all of you John, because I love you."

John found that he couldn't argue with her and felt a surge of emotion sweep over him. Was it possible that she really could accept the real John Casey? It was beginning to seem that way, and he could feel tears building in his own eyes as he became overwhelmed with this revelation.

When he felt her hot tears falling on his skin and her body shaking with sobs, he had stopped her and pulled her up to his side so he could see her face. He d brushed her tears away and kissed her gently, folding his arms around her.

"I don't want you to feel sad for me Ellie...I wasn't forced to do anything. I knew the risks when I signed up." He paused for a moment, rubbing her back in comforting strokes.

"These scars ... they're nothing. Just a by-product of a job that I volunteered for ... and that I was proud to do. Still am. So please don't worry about them. Please, don't be sad Ellie"

She had actually laughed at him and pulled back to look him in the eye again. "I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm so happy to be here with you." She gave him one of her most wondrous smiles, even through her tears. "I'm a doctor, John. I know that any one of these injuries could have been you're last .. even the minor ones."

She reached up and wiped away the tears that had begun falling from his own eyes. "But you survived them all. Whether it was your own strength that pulled you through, or sheer luck, or just great medical attention ... you survived. If you hadn't, we wouldn't be here now. We'd have never met, and I never would have know what's it's like to love you."

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him so softly, it had almost broken his heart. "You are one incredible man, John Casey ... and I'll be forever happy and grateful for the life I can have now ... with you."

He d told her once again how wonderful she was, and what a lucky son of a bitch he was to have found her. Then they d made love again, but this time it was wild and frenzied. Desperate, like they couldn t get close enough.

It had been mind blowing, life-changing. Afterwards they had collapsed in a heap to sleep briefly, only to start over again in a few hours.

John didn t know how long he had been laying there, thinking about the past few hours and as he felt Ellie stirring awake he looked at the clock again. 10:30.

When he realized she wasn t the only thing waking up, he stealthily extricated himself from Ellie's embrace and went into the bathroom to freshen up, grabbing his bag on the way.

Once he was dressed in his jeans and t-shirt, and had the rest of his things packed away, he went over to fully wake up Ellie. Rise and shine, morning glory, he said as he crouched beside her. It s time to get up now, Ellie Darlin . Check out is in twenty minutes.

Ellie shrugged him off, Not yet, just a few more minutes Then she jerked up in a panic, looking down at her naked body and then over to John now fully clothed. Twenty minutes! Why didn t you wake me up!

John laughed and handed her a robe. I just woke up myself. He watched as she got up and put on the robe and made her way into the bathroom. He patted her on the rear and told her not to worry. I ll pack up all your things while you clean up and get dressed. Then we ll just move everything to my room. All you have to do is leave the key in the room when we leave. Okay?

Thanks John, that sounds perfect ... and sorry I snapped at you. Ellie shouted from the bathroom. Can you get me some clothes to put on before you pack everything else?

John went through her bag and handed her a fresh set of lacy underwear, jeans and a loose flowery top along with some sandals he supposed matched the outfit and went about with the packing.

By 11:00, they were both on their way to John s room where their weekend, they both hoped, would only get better.


End file.
